


First to Resist (Last to Rebel)

by boomsherlocka



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, HEA, M/M, Modern AU, Prince Ben Solo, Princes, Red White and Royal Blue Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: A Kylux twist to the novel Red, White and Royal Blue.Armitage Hux is a Prince of Arkanis whose older brother is set to be married.Ben Solo is the Prince of Alderaan and of Naboo.Armitage hates him with the fire of one-thousand suns. The feeling is mutual.When they are forced to play nice and convince the galaxy they are friend not enemies after a PR nightmare, it's only a matter of time before someone dies, someone cries, or someone proposes marriage.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 108
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that I plan to update weekly until finished.

There was not a single bloody thing that was more grating than the sound of King Brendol's mindless droning. Nothing, perhaps, other than having to listen to the King and his eldest and dumbest son discuss some menial detail of Bertrand's upcoming nuptials.

The entire affair seemed tailored to bore Armitage to tears, and no one seemed to care a bit. Even Mitaka, the turncoat, seemed amused as he reviewed the day's schedule from his position by the door.

"...Do you think you'll be able to manage the barest measure of civility, Armitage?"

At the sound of his name Armitage perked up a bit. "Pardon?" he asked as he reached for his tea.

Bertrand leveled him with a withering glare. Brendol simply looked unimpressed, which was his way in all things.

"The Princess of Alderaan and her son will be in attendance," Brendol repeated. "I'd very much appreciate if there was not a repeat of last summer's debacle. You're a diplomat and a Prince, not a common scrapper."

Armitage felt his cheeks pink and he wanted to sink further into his high-backed chair. Perhaps he could bury his face in his porridge? There were bound to be some skincare benefits involved. Instead he nodded once. "Yes, of course sir." He hadn't started the fight, in any case, but he had most assuredly finished it.

He couldn't beg off until his father had finished his rather sizable breakfast and as soon as he could safely do so he stormed off to his rooms, Mitaka speed-walking in his wake. "I swear that if Ben Bloody Solo so much as breathes in my direction I will lay waste to everything he's ever held dear."

"Excuse me sir, but doesn't that seem rather... melodramatic?" Mitaka cut in, doing a close approximation at sounding apologetic but failing.

Armitage threw himself down on his bed with a sigh. "Silence, Mitaka. Let me wallow. And anyway, if you want melodramatic, all you must do is cast your eyes towards that overgrown child. Be proud you don't work for him."

"Perish the thought," Mitaka muttered. "You don't have much time to mope, I'm afraid. You've got your first meeting at half-nine."

Armitage covered his face with his hands and forced his muscles to relax. "Yes, very good Mitaka."

"You're medication is laid out for you, your highness," Mitaka said as he poured a tall glass of still mineral water for him. "If you need me I shall be in the office waiting on security detail."

Armitage let out a hum and rolled over on his stomach, cracking open his eye to glare at the little white pill on his bedside table.

He yawned, stretching his long legs before sitting up, placing the pill on his tongue before draining the glass of water.

However deeply annoying these silly little meetings were, he'd rather do a million of them than get married like Bertrand was. Being the youngest and a bastard had its perks.

Thank heavens for small mercies.

\---

"If you'd hold still this wouldn't take so long," Rey said, her tone bordering on sing-song as she combed through a frankly ridiculous selection of bow ties. There was no way he was going to wear a bow tie. Absolutely not. 

"I'd like to see you hold still when someone's got a pin dangerously close to your most sensitive areas," Ben snapped. It drew a glare from the ancient tailor, but Ben didn't care. Let the old man be offended. 

It wasn't like he needed any more formal wear. He had a closet full of suits, and since he tended to favor black most of them looked nearly identical. But no, a suit just wouldn't do for this auspicious occasion. He had to have a tuxedo, because apparently the royal family of Arkanis didn't do things by halves. 

His mother had wanted him to wear something more traditional, hinting at either the fashions of the lost kingdom of Alderaan or even Naboo, but the only concession he would make was a structured formal cape that fell just below his waist. He wasn't keen on the idea of looking like he and his mother had time-traveled, and he most assuredly didn't inherit his fashion sense from his late maternal grandmother. 

That woman had been nothing short of a fashion icon. He could never measure up. 

"I believe we're finished," the tailor said. "Miss Skywalker, have you chosen the appropriate tie?" 

Rey held up a white silk bow tie, looking smug. 

"We're getting a drink after this," Ben called as he went back to the dressing room, changing back into his normal clothes and carefully hanging the pinned trousers and button down. He only stabbed himself once in the meat of his thigh, which was better than he was expecting. 

"You're buying," Rey called back. 

It never failed. As much as Ben begrudgingly loved his cousin, she always managed to annoy him. It was a pity she wasn't old enough for real drinks. Overpriced coffee would have to do. 

When he reemerged she was passing an envelope to the tailor, who accepted it without a word. "Tell me again why you don't have to go to this nightmare affair?" Ben asked as they stepped outside. 

Rey laughed. "Well, I was going to tell you about that. Looks like I'm going after all. Aunt Leia asked me to keep an eye on you because she plans to be pretty busy with keeping an eye on Uncle Han. Dad's staying here to make sure things don't explode while everyone's away. He's overflowing with excitement at the prospect." 

"I don't need someone to keep an eye on me," Ben muttered. "And you are definitely not qualified for the job." 

Rey arched a brow as she turned towards the coffee shop. "What are the odds of you getting into a fist fight with Prince Armpit again if someone doesn't?" she asked, beating him to the door and holding it open for him. 

"You are almost two feet shorter than me and ten years younger," Ben said as he joined the line. "If I get in a fight with that prissy idiot there's no way you are going to be able to do anything about it." 

Rey was pulling up her app, placing their regular order before handing the phone to Ben for him to input his payment information. "What, you don't think I can take him? I've pinned your giant ass enough times." 

Ben submitted the order and passed back the phone. While he had been holding it, it had emitted three separate yet distinct chirping noises. Rey knew too many people. "Well... okay. You could probably take him. But this is a wedding, there isn't going to be anything like that. And for the record I didn't start that fight last summer." 

Rey leveled an unimpressed glare his way. "Whatever you say." She hooked her arm through his, dragging him over to the pickup area. 

"I didn't!" Ben insisted, picking at a loose seam of his sweater. "But I finished it, that's for sure. I've never seen a human being turn that color before." 

Rey snickered. "You know your mother's going to want you to get a haircut before the wedding, right? There are going to be so many photographers." 

"Never going to happen," Ben said with a dismissive wave. "I'll wear whatever coronet she wants but besides that, no. I have to maintain some dignity here." 

"Order for Ren?" the barista called, pushing two cups their way. Rey snatched up her overly complicated latte and handed Ben his Americano. 

Hearing that particular name always made Ben feel like he was in trouble. Ever since Rey had been adopted by his Uncle Luke she had been glued to his side-- Rey and Ben. When Ben had dragged the little girl into one ridiculous scheme or another, often their names were combined when screamed by whichever sibling noticed the cousins' mischief first. They were Ren when they were causing trouble, and they were usually causing trouble because of Ben. 

He was fairly certain Uncle Luke hated him for that, but Uncle Luke hated most things. 

They walked slowly back to the car, and Poe made a ridiculous show of opening the door for Rey and bowing. Ben would never understand what Rey enjoyed about their sometimes- driver sometimes- pilot always- asshole, but to each their own. 

His Americano was still too hot to drink and he sincerely hoped tragedy befell Arkanis. 

He hated weddings so very much. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay have another chapter this week. Happy Friday! 
> 
> Next chapter is the wedding.

The drinks were good, at least. Armitage was seated next to a cousin of the bride who it seemed everyone at the rehearsal dinner was keen on him striking up some sort of flirtatious rapport with, but they were both rather content with discussion of their similar military training.

Plus, she had platinum blonde hair slicked away from her face, was taller than most men at the table, and was wearing a silver tuxedo.

She was the coolest person Armitage had ever met in real life.

"Recruitment has been a rather rewarding part of my job," Phasma said as she dragged the tines of her fork through the sauce artfully drizzles on her plate. "Getting to travel, inspiring young people to serve king and country... a time of peace is a time to train and prepare. One never knows when forces will be called upon."

Armitage hummed. "I am sure my father is grateful for your service, Captain. As am I, of course."

Phasma's pale eyebrows rose as she lowered her voice a bit. "It is a pity that your brother the Prince has always been so sickly. What was it, stomach migraines? Arthritic toes, perhaps? It is so difficult to recall."

Armitage sputtered into his wine, drawing a withering look from his stepmother. Phasma herself was unfazed, sipping her wine as primly as a giantess could. "I like you very much," he said, which drew a coo of approval from some Countess or another. Once they reached a certain age and a certain size he could scarcely tell them apart anymore.

Phasma gave him a once-over before setting her glass aside. "Pass," she said with a little shrug. "No offense. Your lacking in some areas, while in others your are in excess." Her eyes flicked pointedly from his chest to his crotch.

"I feel quite the same way," Armitage said with a little smile. They were conspirators now, which felt nice. He had one ally at this table, at the very least. 

"Really?" Phasma drawled, looking extremely pleased with herself as she studied him. "Well. I won't tell if you don't." 

Armitage drew an 'X' over his heart. "You have my word. Now, we really must toast that suit. It's fantastic." 

Phasma shook her shoulders slightly, clinking their glasses together. "One really must lean into the eccentric cousin role every now and again. Plus, it reminded me of a suit of armor." 

Armitage was taking a drink when he heard the resonant tinkle of a knife on cut crystal. The King stood, holding up his glass. Everyone else at the table followed suit. 

Brendol was wearing his red ceremonial robes, which always managed to make his already-ruddy face look even more grotesque than usual. His beard did nothing to hide the broken capillaries and bloodshot eyes, and his masculinity was far too fragile to agree to any cosmetic that might disguise his years of heavy drinking. 

"To my son and rightful heir, Prince Bertrand of Arkanis," Brendol bellowed, waving a sweeping hand toward Bertrand and Cressida at his side. "And to his bride, whom we are pleased to welcome into the family. Tomorrow will be the second happiest day of my life, preceded only by Bertrand's birth. To the future of Arkanis and of the crown." 

"Here here," Armitage muttered as he drained the rest of his wine, putting his empty glass down with a thud and waving over a sommelier to refill it. "I would rather rip out my eyelashes one by one than attend the sorriest excuse for a bachelor do the world has ever seen," he muttered as Bertrand was swarmed with well-wishers. Poor fragile Cressida was kidnapped by women who smelled like wine an perfume they'd had custom blended in Paris that still managed to smell like toilet water. 

"Then don't go," Phasma said simply, her sharp eyes tracking King Brendol's tottering departure. "I've got a better plan. Change out of that and meet me back down here in... let's say thirty minutes. We're going out." 

Armitage should have said no. Mitaka would scowl and grumble and grouse. They both had to be up ridiculously early the next morning to help direct in the hired hands, which was ludicrous but better than being roped into whatever silly errand Bertrand would cook up for him. He could ask his best man to do those things-- Armitage was but a lowly groomsman. 

After a moment's hesitation, Armitage nodded. "Yes, alright. I'll have Mitaka ready a car." 

Phasma shook her head, a smirk on her face. "No need. I've a motorbike." 

Armitage's stomach twisted in fear. "That may be, but you won't catch me dead on one of those bloody things. Mitaka will ready a car." 

Phasma rolled her eyes but relented. "Oh fine. Back soon." It wasn't possible for a woman of her stature to disappear into the crowd, but she did her best. 

Armitage, however? He had always been invisible. 

\--- 

Rey was at the record machine, frowning as she flicked through the selection. 

Of course this old pub had a record player. It was ancient and grubby and just the kind of place Han would frequent. 

Leia seemed just as comfortable here, sipping her lukewarm water and trying her best to look like she wasn't on the verge of nodding off against Han's shoulder. She and Han had spent a week celebrating their wedding anniversary on Endor, then she'd gone on a goodwill tour of some of the lesser-visited planets on the outer reaches of the galaxy. She'd returned just in time for them to leave for Arkanis, and it was clear she was running on fumes. She'd hardly had any of her pasty and Ben kept eyeing it, trying to decide if snatching it from her plate was something he'd be chastised for. He wasn't a 'growing boy' anymore, but Han had always joked that Ben had a hollow leg. 

He couldn't help it. He was big-- tall and broad and muscular in a way that had nothing to do with vanity. No matter what he did, it always seemed like he took up too much space. 

Leia caught him staring and pushed her plate forward with a wink. "I'm dead on my feet," she finally sighed. 

Han turned and looked down into her upturned face. "I'll walk you back, make sure you don't curl up in the street halfway there." He leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips, sliding out of the booth. He held his hands out to help her to her feet. 

"Oh we can't leave now, I just picked the perfect playlist!" Rey said as she came back over, distress written on her face. 

As if on cue, a bass-heavy tune began to play and Rey motioned toward the record machine. 

"You two can stay a little longer, the hotel's not too far," Leia said as Han tucked her in against his side. "Ben, not too late and walk her back to her hotel room. Rey, remember we've got the stylist coming just after lunch. Oh, and I've got an appointment for you with a barber in the morning, son." 

The look on Han's face was perhaps one of the funniest things Ben had ever seen, but he kept a straight face and nodded. A younger crowd of patrons were starting to arrive and take over the bar, and Rey was practically vibrating with excitement. "Yes mother," Ben said before taking a large bite of pasty so he didn't have to talk anymore. 

Ben's parents bid their farewells, Han muttering a low "Don't let them cut your hair," before going. Ben polished off the pasty and ordered himself another Guinness. He had offered to get something for Rey since she was still a year too young, but she had declined, opting instead for soda. 

Ben leaned against the bar and watched Rey dance. At first she was by herself, hopping along with the beat of the song, but soon others were joining her. 

Rey fit in anywhere seamlessly. No matter where she went she made friends, and she always seemed oblivious to this unique power she wielded. She was poised to step into any leadership position she so desired, and he knew that she would make the family very proud. 

She was the child that Han and Leia had deserved to have, not him. He'd put them both through a lot-- years of fear and therapy and medications and tantrums and anger management-- and he still didn't quite feel like he had been worth all that trouble. That he deserved such unconditional love from people he had hurt so much. 

He put down his half-consumed beer. If he was this melancholy this quickly it was well past time for him to call it a night. 

He asked for a water and drank it in one go before ducking off to the bathroom, making quick work of that task before returning to the pub proper. 

Rey had vacated the dance floor and Ben scanned the growing crowd for her petite frame. 

His gaze landed on a tall, stocky blonde woman making her way to the bar being trailed by a harried-looking young man and-- 

"Is that the Armpit?" Rey asked from his left. She was finishing off the dregs of her soda, her cheeks flushed. 

"Time to go," Ben said, snatching the glass from her hands and putting it down on the bar. "Before it smells fear." 

They weaved through the crowd as quickly as possible, the cool night air bracing as they emerged into it. "Was he wearing a leather jacket?" Rey asked, craning her neck to try to get another peak inside. 

Ben marched her down the street. "That sounds like something you can talk to him about tomorrow. At length. Far, far away from me." 

Rey scoffed. "Could you slow down? I have to run to keep up with you." 

"Grow taller," Ben deadpanned, but did as requested. 

They were back at the hotel soon enough and Ben walked Rey back to her room, which was between his and the one that his parents were sharing.

When he made it back into his room he kicked his shoes off and collapsed on the too-soft bed, letting out a groan as he stretched, his eyes drifting closed.

_Had Prince Armitage been wearing a leather jacket?  
_

Ben groaned again and wished he could punch his brain. He did the best he could and slapped a hand over his face.

Hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about this fic: 
> 
> It's set in a mostly modern day universe but with place names and planets from Star Wars. The Force isn't a thing, and the cultures are going to be pretty familiar in places. 
> 
> Ages: 
> 
> Rey- 17  
> Ben- 27  
> Armitage- 30  
> Poe- 30  
> Phasma- 28  
> Finn- 19

"Be honest with me," Ben said as he fastened the clasp of his cape.

"Yes, I do think you should have that mole looked at," Rey said without so much as glancing his way. She was putting in her delicate gold earrings and seemed completely oblivious to Ben's plight.

Ben sighed. "I'm not talking about a stupid mole, I'm talking about this outfit," he said as he picked up the tie she'd chosen for him. "Get this on me properly then tell me what I look like."

She walked over to him backwards and he zipped up her butter yellow gown for her, straightening the excessive gauzy straps before she turned around to face him. "Come down here so I can see," she said, which was something Ben had heard his mother say over and over ever since the growth spurt that had him looking down into his mother's face instead of up.

Rey looped the tie around his neck and made quick work of it, making sure it was straight before she took a step back.

Ben looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was brushed away from his face in artfully defined waves that grazed his shoulders. His tuxedo was pressed neatly, his shoes polished to a mirrored shine.

Rey hovered behind his shoulder, considering. "You look nice. A bit scary, perhaps."

"I look like a magician," he muttered as he watched Rey tug on her white satin gloves.

Rey snorted out a laugh. "Nonsense. You don't have a hat or a wand."

Ben started to argue but there was a knock at his door.

His mother looked resplendent in a structured blue gown, her artfully braided hair more of a statement than the tiara that sat atop them. Han was dressed in a complimentary tuxedo of deep blue, his hair neatly combed and face freshly-shaven.

"You look weird," Ben told him with an unimpressed frown.

"Thanks, kid," Han grumbled. "Now get your headgear and let's go, the car's waiting."

Ben snatched up the coronet and placed it atop his head. "Now you look like the king of the magicians," Rey said as she slipped her phone into her gown's pocket. She had gone on about the pockets on this gown off and on for about an hour when she'd first discovered it on the designer's website. Pockets were, apparently, extremely important business.

"Get out of my room," Ben snarled and Rey scurried past, looking too smug to live.

"Mother, you look lovely as always," Ben said, cradling her elbows in his hands as he leaned in to press a light kiss to her cheek. She smelled like sugared violets, like she always did before going to a very important state function, and Ben was struck with such a hit of nostalgia that he lost his breath for a moment.

Leia looped her arm together with that of her son. "Thank you, dear. Now come on, the sooner we're there, the sooner we get cake."

Ben stood up a bit straighter, hoping that he appeared worthy of escorting his mother.

He never really felt worthy.

\---

Armitage spent most of the morning trying to decide what the perfect level of sobriety would be for the world's most boring royal wedding. Drink too little and he would be bored to tears and ready to die; drink too much and he'd have a difficult time staying awake and upright for the ceremony.

It was an excruciating decision, but he decided to err on the sober side. The tears could be written off as tears of joy, at the least.

He had to hand it to Bertrand, he looked striking in the voluminous ceremonial cape and traditional wedding attire of Arkanis. It was a pity that he favoured Brendol so much, however. He turned more and more purple as the ceremony progressed.

Armitage had never been more grateful for his military training. He was the only groomsman in military dress, and he knew that Cressida had despaired over that. Somehow she had guilted Phasma into the same purple monstrosity as the rest of the bridesmaids, and she looked fit to explode.

When the ceremony concluded the were subjected to photographic torture. An incredibly awkward moment occurred when the photographer called for the whole of the royal family for a portrait and Cressida and Martelle settled down with their husbands stationed behind them proudly. "Prince Armitage-- between the King and Prince Bertrand, please."

Armitage tried his best not to look at Martelle, he really did, but some little part of him decided that yes, perhaps he did need to be eviscerated in front of the entire wedding party. That sounded like a splendid idea.

If looks could kill, Armitage was fairly certain he would not have survived infancy. He had never fooled himself into thinking that the Queen cared about him, but the look she levelled at him just then was nothing short of sheer, unadulterated hatred.

As quickly as the look had come it was gone. "Come along Armitage, we haven't all day," Martelle said, her tone and smile treacle-sweet.

The photographs must have been adequate because soon enough Armitage was released from their clutches and he set off directly to where he'd directed the caterers to set up, finding the scotch he'd tucked away amidst the sea of wine and champagne bottles and taking a hearty swig. The burn hadn't faded before he took another, longer one.

"Steady on, your highness," said a young man wearing a catering uniform. He looked terrified, but the stark white of his jacket set off the richness of his skin tone in a pleasant way. He held out a silver tray that was filled with an overly-intricate hor d'oeuvre of some sort. "Want one?"

"What is it?" Armitage asked dubiously, leaning forward to get a closer look.

"Pureed salmon with capers, lemon and dill on a garlic crostini," the waiter replied with a heavily-exaggerated accent.

Armitage wrinkled his nose. "Whose idea was it to serve fish to hundreds of people as an appetizer where it will slowly grow warmer and warmer until everyone here is shitting themselves with food poisoning?" he asked. "That's foul." He hesitated, frowning down at the tray for a moment before beckoning the other man closer. "Oh, go on then." .

He snatched up a couple as the young man grinned. "You can rest assured it wasn't my idea, your highness. I just pass out the food and keep my mouth shut."

Armitage shoved one in his mouth whole and his shoulders slumped as he chewed. They were bloody delicious. He snatched one more from the tray and took a steadying breath. "Thank you. Well... once more into the breach, I'm afraid," he said, popping another bite into his mouth before rejoining the milling crowd.

He was swept up into a group of young, enthusiastic women who were breathless with compliments. "You looked dashing, Prince Armitage, it will be your turn to marry soon enough. Do you have your eye on anyone in particular?" Some duchess or another bat her eyes at him and toyed with the dangling diamond of her earring.

Armitage scanned the crowd, desperate for an escape route. He then saw Ben Solo hovering near the wall, clutching a glass of wine like he was trying to crush the glass in his fist. "No one, I'm afraid," Armitage replied, narrowing his eyes a bit when he saw Ben lean down so his cousin could speak directly into his overly-large ear. She was dressed as a fucking ray of sunshine, which was deeply annoying.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon. You're quite the catch," another woman said, trying her best to find what it was that was annoying him so. She was clearly younger than Armitage, and her cleavage was impressive, especially for a wedding. If Cressida saw she might have a conniption. How dare someone else's tits outshine hers on this, her wedding day?

"If you'll excuse me," Armitage said softly, brushing past her in the direction of Phasma, who had changed out of her bridesmaid gown in record time and was now wearing a floral print suit, her hair still in a mess of curls.

Phasma was glaring at him and she snatched two glasses of wine from a passing waiter, holding one out for him. "You look like you need one," she said, taking a sip. The meals were beginning to be served and people were taking their seats, but Armitage was in no hurry to go sit in front of everyone so they could watch him eat and he could pretend that he didn't want to guzzle an entire bottle of wine and find someone to fuck.

Perhaps he needed a bit more food to sop up some of that scotch.

"Come sit with me," Armitage said, linking his arm together with hers and leading her up towards the front, checking the name placards and switching Phasma's out with whatever boring piece of milquetoast Cressida had decided to sit him beside.

He unfastened his jacket and sat down, spreading his napkin out on his lap. Phasma leaned back in her seat a bit and scanned the crowd. "So which one is the arch-nemesis you wouldn't shut up about last night?" she asked, picking at the caprese salad in front of her.

"I don't think that happened," Armitage said as he speared an heirloom tomato.

"It did, you just kept saying 'Fucking Solo', and I wasn't sure if this is someone you hated, someone you wanted to fuck, or if you were talking about masturbating," she said before taking a long drink of her wine.

Armitage choked on his tomato and it flew across the table, bouncing between two groomsman who were talking about polo. They didn't notice, which was good at least. "I regret ever meeting you," Armitage croaked, reaching for his water and draining it in one long gulp.

Phasma laughed, flicking a piece of basil from her plate onto his. "You don't. I saw you back there, desperate for an escape route."

"My knight in shining armor," Armitage sighed, spearing a pearl of fresh mozzarella. "And he's not my nemesis. He's more of a thorn in my backside. And I have now realized that I should have never mentioned him in relation to my backside and would very much like to be put out of my misery."

"A crush," Phasma hissed, her eyes scanning the crowd at they ate. Armitage did not look up, not wanting to give her any more ammunition than see seemed to already have. He had already clocked exactly where the Alderaan royalty were seated, and he had the sick, sinking feeling that if he were to look up, Ben Solo would be looking right back at him. "Is it that old bloke, huge forehead?" Phasma asked, doing her best approximation at nonchalant.

Armitage recoiled, repulsed. "No, no. No... no. No," he said in a rush, looking up towards the direction of his father's closest friends and advisors. Of course Alliegant General Pryde was leering in his direction, the disgusting sack of semen in the shape of a man. "He's just obsessed with me, likes ordering me about. It takes everything in my power to be in the same room as him most of the time. I am appalled you'd even think..."

"It was a joke, calm down," Phasma said, patting the back of his hand. "Well. The only other person who seems to be trying to kill you with their eyes is that bloke over there who looks like he's either a bodybuilding vampire."

"That would be the one," Armitage said between his teeth before taking another sip of his wine, their salad cleared away and replaced with what appeared to be paella. "Who the fuck chose the menu for this wedding?" Armitage wondered aloud, shaking his head.

He heard loud peals of children's laughter and he looked for the source: a gaggle of children of distant cousins were running circles far to closely to the enormously expensive wedding cake for his comfort. "If only you could brandish a sword at them, frighten them away," Phasma said, wincing a bit when one of the little boys bumped into the table, the cake shuttering ominously.

"Excuse me," he said, putting his napkin down beside his plate and standing, setting off in the direction of the overly-rambunctious and unsupervised children. He clapped his gloved hands together to get their attention. "Excuse me, could you lot move your playing to the dance floor and away from the cake that cost ten-thousand pounds please?" Armitage asked.

"That's an awfully lot for a cake," the littlest girl said, eyes going large as she looked up at the towering confection with nothing but childish sugar lust in her eyes.

"More than any one of your lives is worth, now off with you," Armitage said, shooing away the children before they could cause a scene.

He watched them go before moving to make sure the cake had escaped unmolested, walking a slow circle. It seemed fine.

Armitage stood up straighter as he watched Bertrand and Cressida's arrival being announced, polite applause sounding as everyone turned towards the head table that was set for the pair of them, Armitage standing guard over the cake just to the right.

"How much glee do you get from frightening children?" came a low voice from behind him and Armitage nearly jumped out of his skin, trying his best to turn around but finding his feet tangled beneath him. The soles of his shoes were still slick, they hadn't been worn nearly enough to give him any traction. The polished floor was suddenly as slick as ice under his feet.

Everything happened in slow motion. Ben Solo had his hands wrapped around Armitage's biceps, his ridiculous cape swirling a bit as he toppled over as well.

If Ben fell, there was no way he wasn't being dragged down with him, and he was being dragged down.

Into the cake.

The expensive wedding cake.

The fucking expensive wedding cake. 

The table collapsed but his fall wasn't so painful. Cake was a fairly cushioned place to land, even if his face was mashed into the icing and sponge by Ben's face.

The dinner had fallen silent. Every single eye on the entire planet was on them and Ben wasn't moving, he was just laying on top of him with his nose buried against Armitage's cheekbone. "Fuck," he whispered.

"Get of me, get the hell off me you great fucking..."

"I'm trying, just..." Ben sat up on his knees, shaking the ruins from his arms as he looked down at Armitage. He had the audacity to look amused. The tit.

"Shut the fuck up you look like a child's party magician," Armitage hissed as he scrambled to his feet, slipping and sliding and smearing icing all the way to the door as he made his hasty retreat.

He only fell twice.

He wanted to die the entire bloody time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dameron's smug face made Ben want to punch him more than he usually wanted to punch him, and he usually wanted to punch him a lot. He was so touchy-feely, always hugging Leia and Rey and so in awe of Han that he had pretty much instantly been folded into the 'kid' category, which was infuriating.

Dameron had a folder of papers he kept rifling through, letting out the occasional sigh. "Can we just get on with it?" Ben asked, massaging his temple. "I don't have all day."

"Oh, you have a busy schedule? Do you have other intergalactic incidents you need to start?" Dameron asked. His phone buzzed and he checked it, nodding to himself before looking up. "Listen, I won't beat around the bush. You fucked up, Ben. Big time. Your dumb ass is all anyone can talk about and we need to spin that in our favor."

"Excuse me, we?" Ben scoffed. "What, me and the chauffeur?"

Dameron's smile was sharp. "I have been doing your mother a favor, keeping an eye on what she values the most, which just happens to be you and Rey. But-- and this is a very big but-- if you ever call me that again, you'll no longer be anyone's problem. You wouldn't be the first person I have made disappear."

Ben remained unimpressed. "You don't think driving Rey around is a waste of those talents?"

"I like Rey and I like driving, it's no great sacrifice," Dameron said dismissively. "But we're here to talk about you. You attacked a prince during his brother's wedding. A prince who is a general of a whole ass army, no less. That could very easily be interpreted as an act of war, you giant man child. You have to understand how serious this is."

Ben wanted to argue. He tried to resist the urge, but he couldn't quite manage it. "I didn't attack him, it was an accident! I was trying to keep him from falling!"

"I don't give a fuck what really happened, even though that story is clearly a load of shit," Dameron said, letting the folder fall shut. "The point is you have pissed off a lot of very powerful people, and so has he. Some people are dumb enough to think you are the innocent one here."

"I didn't..."

"Shut up," Dameron help up a finger, a gesture he had clearly co-opted from Leia. "Next week you are going back to Arkanis and you and Prince Armitage are doing an apology tour."

Ben's eyes widened slightly. "I will do no such thing," he said, slumping down in his chair a bit and crossing his arms.

"This is above your enormous head, kiddo," Dameron said with a humorless smile. "You're spending a week shaking hands and kissing babies there before the pair of you come back here to do the same. Then you'll sort of sprinkle in appearances together to make everyone think you aren't a raging dickhead and he's not a stuck-up ass, and bam, everything's forgiven and I don't have to think about the dumb shit you do ever again. Which, frankly, is a dream come true because I can't stand you. No offense."

"None taken, the feeling is mutual," Ben grumbled, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. How was this his life? "Can Rey...?"

"Rey can't go and be a buffer for you, you'll have to figure it out on your own," Dameron said. "Leia asked me to go. I agreed, because I love that woman. I would rather jettison myself into space, but here we are."

Ben wanted to sink further down in his seat, but if he did he'd hit the floor. "I'll talk to mom, there has to be another way. A charitable donation, perhaps."

Dameron raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Have you been selling pictures of yourself online? What money do you have to donate to charity? What do you do, exactly?" He gave Ben the once-over. "What degree are you on now? How many do you have under your belt? I know you're a BFA-- Big Fuckin' Asshole. Not even sure which part of your body anyone would pay to see, unless it was a sideshow situation. 'See the Amazing Ben Solo, he pulls his pants all the way up to his armpits for some reason'."

"That was a joke and you know it!" Ben snapped as he stood, glaring down into Dameron's smug face before leaning over, pushing his stupid folder into the floor and watching with bitter pride as the papers scattered across the floor.

"You fucker..." Dameron grumbled, pushing back from his desk. Ben couldn't help the glow of pride in his chest as he stormed off.

Sometimes storming off was the only thing that brought him any joy.

\--- 

"Kill me. Peel off my skin strip by strip and feed me to Millicent. I would rather die in agony."

"More of the dramatics, sir?" Mitaka was hanging returned dry cleaning into his wardrobe, sounding far less impressed than he should have been based on the graphic mental image alone.

"It's Your Highness to you, Mitaka," Armitage snapped before trying to suffocate himself with his pillow. "I cannot bear it. Hire me assassins. Bring me the deadliest people you know."

"I'm a butler, I don't know anyone deadly save your guard," Mitaka said. "And since you fired your personal guard for allowing Ben Solo to get anywhere near you, we're a little short handed in the way of deadly assassins."

Armitage groaned. "I want Captain Phasma. And I want that caterer. Whatever his name was."

"You'll have to be more specific, I'm afraid," Mitaka said skeptically.

"Bring me an identification sheet and I'll point him out," Armitage said, throwing his arms out to his sides. Millicent, ever the attention whore, curled up against his armpit and drooled.

"Your Highness, you really think it's wise to hire a caterer for your personal guard?" Mitaka asked, shaking his head a bit. "That seems... unwise."

"I liked him, he seemed clever, and Phasma will have him whipped into shape in no time at all," Armitage said as he stood. "I need a drink, Mitaka. I need several drinks. If I drink enough perhaps I will never wake up. One can only hope."

Mitaka took the silver lid off his breakfast tray before throwing open the curtains of the bedroom. "Breakfast first, Your Highness. Then drinking. You are a responsible adult, after all."

Armitage watched the rain slide down the window pane. It was a reflection of his soul. He was being punished in the worst possible way.

Perhaps he could claim an illness. Something contagious.

There had to be something.

Brendol's face bore no room for argument, however. He had felt his entire body burn with shame as Brendol told him in no uncertain terms that he was an embarrassment not only to the crown, but to his blood and to his people. That he would have been better off dead and was not worthy to carry Brendol's name or his legacy.

All for a bloody cake.

His shame had morphed into a familiar fury, bitter and hot. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, but when words are repeated to a person like a mantra, one tends to internalize those words or rebel against them.

Armitage was tired of trying to prove himself worthy of anything. He had no use for Brendol's love or the favour that his blood had granted him. It was Bertrand's job to carry on the name and produce heirs to the throne, not his. He had no obligations whatsoever, only to stand still, look nice in a uniform, and not embarrass his family.

Something that he couldn't quite manage, apparently.

He felt small, like a child who had been chastised for scuffing new shoes.

He was tired of feeling small. 

He ate his breakfast with Millicent in his lap, his fingers carding through her long tawny fur. All he had on the schedule today was a parade of colours and there, at least, he knew he wouldn't have to field questions about his brother's disastrous nuptials. All he'd have to deal with was his father's smug peers, surely watching him for some sign of weakness or failure.

They would find none. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ben dug his knees into the back of the seat in front of him, partly out of spite and partly because he didn't have adequate legroom. Dameron didn't seem to notice at all.

"Alright, you're booked for lunch at some fancy new place-- no alcohol-- then you're off to visit a home for retired military personnel," Dameron said, passing Ben back an agenda. "Then back to the castle so you can get settled, a press conference so everyone can write a puff piece about your first day in Arkanis, then I think you're meant to be going to some fundraiser or another with good old Armie. Your mother wanted you to choose a piece of art to bid on for her. Something tasteful."

"Yes, fine," Ben said, resting his forehead against the window as he watched it rain.

"Prince Armitage's men and I will be nearby, but far enough away to make the photographs nice," Dameron added. "I mean it, no alcohol. You have a long day ahead of you and you can have a glass of wine at the fundraiser. I will give you a breathalyzer test if I have to."

"I said fine, Poe, leave it alone," Ben growled through his teeth. Dameron had the audacity to move his seat back even more and Ben cursed, smacking Dameron on the side of the head. "Move your fucking seat, I can feel my knees impaling in my rib cage."

Dameron moved his seat back the way it was, ignoring the rather bewildered look from the driver that had been sent over by the royal family.

The restaurant was in a part of town that appeared to be undergoing a renaissance of sorts. All the buildings were old, but the ones that weren't in the process of being renovated were coffee shops, bakeries, art studios and boutique clothing stores that looked to be Ben's style.

He lingered in the window of a shop that had a mannequin wearing an over-sized grey sweater with artfully unraveling areas around the neck and sleeves. He was sure that it cost far too much and he could find something nearly identical at a charity shop for a fraction of the price, but he liked it nonetheless.

He was considering ducking inside to purchase it when he heard a whistle. Dameron was standing at the door to the restaurant looking exasperated. "Your getting soaked, come on. Where's your umbrella?"

"Left it in the car," Ben said as he jogged over to Dameron, pushing his wet hair out of his face. It was just drizzling, hardly anything compared to how much it usually rained on Arkanis.

The restaurant was warm and smelled like freshly baked bread, which instantly put Ben at ease. Dameron relieved him of his coat while the hostess took Ben to be seated. Of course Prince Armitage was already here.

He was sitting primly in his seat until he noted Ben's approach. He stood, inclining his head slightly before motioning to the seat across from him. "Please, do have a seat. I've had them bring a selection of today's baked goods, feel free. The menu's just there, I..."

"Yeah, I've figured out restaurants, thanks," Ben muttered as he picked up the menu, eye widening at the selection. He had underestimated how hungry his was, that or literally everything on the menu looked fucking delicious.

A wide-eyed young waitress came over. "May I get you something to drink, your highness? A starter, perhaps?"

"Bring me whatever he's drinking," Ben said, nodding toward Armitage's glass of what appeared to be seltzer with lime.

"And he'll have the seaweed salad to start," Armitage added as he unfolded the cloth napkin that covered the bread.

"I don't like seaweed," Ben said, narrowing his eyes as he watched Armitage extract a greenish-tinged bit of crusty bread and smear a hearty layer of herb butter on top of it before pushing it over towards Ben.

"It's their house specialty, you'll at least try it," Armitage said before preparing himself a bit of bread as well. "And if you don't have anything nice to say about it, then kindly keep your mouth shut. Common courtesy can get you far. I know that's an unfamiliar concept to you, but it's worth a shot."

"Why would you choose a seaweed salad as your specialty when the rest of your menu looks as good as this?" Ben asked as he wrinkled his nose. "That's like a breakfast place saying their specialty is... I don't know. Something that's the opposite of breakfast."

"Murder, perhaps," Armitage supplied before taking a drink. "Well, the head chef grew up eating quite a lot of seaweed when she was young because they were poor and lived very close to cove where seaweed was abundant. She hated it at first, so then she started toying with recipes until she discovered a flavour profile that she enjoyed. This salad has been served at the palace, it's that highly-regarded."

"It's salad," Ben said flatly as the waitress brought over their bowls and Ben's drink. "I'll have the fisherman's stew," Ben told her before handing over his menu.

"My usual please Maggie," Armitage said with a tight little smile before he passed his over as well. "Eat your bread, Solo. Don't tell me you're on some silly diet that restricts it."

Ben scoffed. "You think I need to be on diet?" he asked before taking a bite of the bread.

It was nothing short of heavenly, and Armitage seemed far too smug about that fact. Ben gobbled down the rest of it quickly as Armitage began eating his salad.

Ben poked at it with his fork, looking skeptical. He bypassed the salad in favor of a drink-- flying always left him dehydrated.

After his third long gulp the burn of alcohol registered in his sinuses. He slammed the glass down and leaned forward. "What the fuck are you drinking?"

"G and T, heavy on the G," Armitage replied before taking a dainty bite of his bread.

"You didn't get the 'no alcohol' lecture?"

Armitage hummed as he swallowed his mouthful. "I did, yes. I'm simply choosing to ignore it. One drink won't hurt."

Ben stuck out his tongue in disgust. "It might if you're drinking straight perfume."

"As someone who has once been that desperate, this is a much more pleasant experience, your presence included," Armitage said, not quite meeting Ben's eyes as he spoke. Instead he twisted the tines of his fork in his salad, his posture still ramrod straight.

"Head's up gentlemen," Dameron's voice sounded from nearby and Ben glanced over towards him, frowning. "You've got paps taking pictures. Try not to look like you're both being held hostage."

Ben loaded up his fork with seaweed and took a deep breath. "How do people live here and not want to kill themselves?" he muttered before shoving in his mouthful.

Armitage looked appalled at the sight but rolled his eye as he looked up towards the ceiling. "I am not the right person to answer that question, I'm afraid," he replied before dragging his drink in closer. The way he drank made what was in his glass look like water, at least. Ben wasn't sure if he had been quite that smooth. 

The strange crunch of seaweed between his teeth made a chill roll down Ben's spine, but he kept chewing. It was fine. This was fine. The flavor was good enough, salty and smoky with enough heat to be interesting. The chewing, though. That was the hard part. Or, at least, he'd thought it was the hard part until it was time for the swallowing bit. He steeled himself and swallowed, his hand going to his glass to drain the rest of his drink to try to get past the thought that yes, perhaps he was drowning and this was how he was going to die, choked to death by seaweed. 

Prince Armitage was doing his best to not look amused, but his best really wasn't very good at all. Indeed, when their meals were delivered he had a wide smile, amusement clear on his face.

Ben did make it a point to use his best table manners, scooping a large scallop into his spoon and blowing on it. "Can I ask you something?" He asked before popping the scallop in his mouth, where it promptly melted. Ben couldn't help his pleased hum.

"If I can ask something in return," Armitage replied, dipping the corner of his bread in his shockingly orange soup.

"Alright, we can do that," Ben replied, moving to card his fingers through his hair. "First, what sort of radioactive baby food are you eating? Pretty sure I didn't see that on the menu."

Armitage's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's carrot ginger soup. And it isn't on the menu." Ben couldn't help his snort of laughter, and Armitage's eyes narrowed even further. "What?"

"You... you honestly don't know what's funny about that?" Ben asked, arching a skeptical brow. "You know, I read something about a woman's nails and the bottoms of her feet turning orange because she ate too many carrots, but this... well. You are what you eat."

Armitage's expression remained unchanged.

Ben's frown deepened a bit. "Carrots... are orange? And you're... literally ginger. You're eating your young. It's cannibalism. You've seriously never heard that before?"

The Arkanian prince remained unimpressed. "OF course I've heard it before, you great idiot. I just wanted to see how long into you explaining your incredibly low-hanging joke it took for you to realize that it wasn't as bloody funny as you thought it was."

"You are an asshole," Ben muttered, taking another bite of his stew.

Armitage smiled tightly. "And you are a ray of sunshine. Since you've wasted your first question I suppose it's only fair that I do the same. Why do you make so much noise when you eat? Well, you make a lot of noise in general, but eating specifically is-- draining."

"I make a normal amount of noise," Ben said, frowning slightly. It wasn't something he had ever paid much attention to, but he most definitely would be now.

"You're loud, Solo, everything about you screams," Armitage drawled, polishing off his drink.

"Better scream than whisper," Ben said, stabbing his spoon into his stew a bit more viciously than necessary. Some of the broth sloshed out onto the sleeve of his sweater and he cursed under his breath. "Is this place who catered your brother's wedding?"

It was Armitage's turn to laugh. "Here, oh no. No. I'm fairly certain they set a porg loose in a room filled with recipe cards and prepared whatever dish was shat upon. Bertrand wouldn't be caught dead here, imagine the scandal! It's why I spend so much time here."

Ben took another bite, looking around the restaurant. There wasn't anything he could place as controversial or scandalous, it was just a pretentious cafe that seemed to cater to the whims of a spoiled prince.

A woman in a well-worn apron came out of the kitchen holding a large white paper bag and a tray with a to-go cup for each of them and their entourage. She had long, pale red hair shot through with white and her skin appeared more tan than it truly was because of her excess of freckles. "There, oat bars and chai tea for everyone. Sorry, I'm still working on names for everyone. I'll get it soon enough."

A drink was placed in front of Ben and the woman winked at him before giving one to Armitage. "Tell me what you think of the oat milk, Armie, I used a bit of clove this time." She winced noticeably. "Sorry, your highness. Where are my manners."

"You don't have to do that," Armitage said with a little smile at her before turning towards Ben. "This is my mother, Solo. Mother, Ben Solo, the bane of Alderaan. Though I suppose not now, since it no longer exists. Naboo, perhaps. That's where your mother holds court, correct?"

"Playing dumb doesn't suit you," Ben said as he held out his hand for the woman to shake. "A pleasure to meet you. Is this your restaurant?"

"Yes it is, the prince helped me secure a new location when rent got too high at our previous location," she said as she shook Ben's hand. "I'm Mae, nice to meet you. I have heard quite a lot about you, but I am sure Armitage exaggerates."

"Never, not once in my entire life," Armitage said, watching a Mitaka settled their bell with Maggie. He also accepted a bag from her that was most likely those sausage rolls he pretended to not be found of.

"I'm sure he has," Ben replied, his lips quirking up into a smile. "The food was excellent. It all came highly recommended and I wasn't disappointed. There wasn't anything on the menu that didn't sound incredible, truly."

"Thank you, your highness, I am proud of the work I do," Mae said, squeezing his hand before taking a step back.

"Ben, please."

Mae smiled slightly. "Ben, alright. Well, you boys better be off if you're going to keep to your schedule for the day."

Armitage stood, leaning forward to press a kiss first to one cheek then the other. "I'll visit soon, perhaps when I'm back from my tour of scorn and shame."

"That cake would have been dry anyway," Mae stage-whispered towards Ben, who couldn't help but laugh. "You did the whole wedding a service, as far as I'm concerned."

"If only your concern were the concern everyone concerned themselves with," Armitage said with a wry smile, smoothing a hand down his front before accepting his coat from Mitaka.

Dameron, the insufferable flirt, was talking to the least-terrifying of Prince Armitage's guard, his mega-watt smile turned up to eleven. "Poe, think with your northern head and get my coat," Ben said sharply.

Dameron's glare could melt steel. "Ben, and I mean this with all the respect you're due, get it yourself."

"I like that one," Mae said as she cleared away their plates.

"I think I do too," Armitage said before taking a sip of his tea, following his guard out to the car that was waiting for them outside.

Ben took a steadying breath and tried very hard to crush Dameron's windpipe with his mind.

It was probably a very good thing he couldn't kill people with his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Armitage took a long, slow breath as he waited for the kettle to boil. He knew that volunteering to fetch tea for the retirees who had wanted some was a bit unorthodox, but Ben had caused a stir when he had passed off his tea to an elderly woman who complimented his shoulders.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly dear," she said, even as she wrapped her long, bony fingers around the takeaway cup.

"I don't really like tea, all it was doing was keeping my hands warm," Ben promised. "It's from some fancy place Prince Armitage took us for lunch, which was incredible."

The woman made to remove the lid from the cup but Ben reached forward to help her. She took a long, deep smell of the spicy scent and smiled. "It smells divine, she said before taking an appreciative sip.

At the mention of tea their was a minor uproar, so Armitage volunteered to fetch drinks for everyone, mostly to one-up Ben's act of kindness that had been documented by an eager camera crew. He had even pressed a kiss to the woman's knobbly knuckles for a photograph.

He was a menace.

Thankfully Armitage found a trolley, which made delivering tea a bit easier. They barely paid him any mind as they accepted their drinks, so enamored they were with Ben. He was new, after all, not a frequent visitor like Armitage himself was.

"It was a terrible thing, what happened to Alderaan," one man groused. Armitage recognized him as a former general who had been discharged after losing a leg in his late forties. He had been a career military man, and part of the army that had carried out the destruction of that planet.

"Both sides did terrible things, that is the nature of war, unfortunately," Ben replied. "The attack on Arkanis nearly destroyed this planet. Thankfully we live in a time of extended peace, thanks to the efforts of so many wise leaders working together."

There was a general murmur of agreement, and Armitage couldn't help his impressed expression. Perhaps Ben Solo had listened to his mother enough that some of her wise words had sunk through his thick skull.

One skeletal old man let out a crackling cough before speaking up. "Your grandfather had it right all along. Those people deserved everything they got. The men who died for the Empire are rolling in their graves over this 'play nice' nonsense. Lord Vader would be appalled by what his children have done to his legacy. Your mother would have disgusted him."

There rose a chorus of objections and Armitage stepped forward, clamping his hand down over Ben's shoulder, pressing him down. Realistically he knew that he wasn't strong enough to keep Ben Solo from doing precisely what he wanted to do, but no one could say he didn't try. Phasma, Finn and Dameron were on alert as well, and Mitaka seemed to have gone to fetch the car.

Ben was still and silent for a bit. His throat worked and he leaned forward a bit. "That may be true," he said, his voice low and even. "Lord Vader would have been. But my grandmother, Queen Amidala, would be proud that her daughter is following in her footsteps. And the man who loved my grandmother, Anakin Skywalker? He would have been proud too. Power is a great and dangerous thing. It can corrupt even the strongest of men. What he did, he did out of grief and rage. What my mother does, she does out of love and respect. Those are stronger by far."

"It's time for us to go, I'm afraid," Armitage said, his voice too-loud. "Thank you all for being wonderful hosts, as usual." A few of them offered him a customary salute which he returned.

Ben had already gone, slipping away the moment Armitage's hand no longer rested on his shoulder. Dameron was gone as well, which was concerning.

Armitage left a cheque with the front desk before bidding a final farewell, steeling himself before climbing into the car.

Ben had climbed into the far corner, folded in on himself and looking sour.

Dameron was seated next to him, talking low and fast. He was still talking when Ben looked up, the weight of his eyes like a physical touch. 

"Had I known... I..." Armitage began before he trailed off, fumbling with his safety belt. "I didn't think. I apologize. I should have anticipated some loyalists. I should never have allowed you to be put in that position." 

He heat of Ben's gaze didn't waver, and it made Armitage's stomach quiver in a not-wholly unpleasant way. "Was it your decision to take me there?" he asked, his voice a low rumble. 

Armitage shook his head, glancing toward Mitaka for support. "This particular visit was at the king's request," Mitaka confirmed. 

"Seems like the king had even less consideration for our visitor than you did, your highness," Phasma said, her tone deceptively light. 

Armitage should have repremanded her but he didn't have the energy to do so. "At least you won't have to find yourself in his presence. He and Martelle joined my brother on his honeymoon, which I find both revolting and strange. You've an entire wing of the castle to yourself, Solo." 

"I have a room at a hotel, that isn't necessary," Ben replied, a note of confusion in his tone. 

Finn cleared his throat and leaned forward slightly. "Apologies your highness, but your reservation has been cancelled and your lodgings at the castle confirmed. You brought minimal security and we felt it prudent that you stay in a place more easily secured, especially with the king's guard out of pocket. After today, it seems..." 

"Yes, alright," Ben said, covering his forehead with his large hand. "There are people here who hate me, understood. I appreciate your focus on security." 

Finn seemed to visibly relax, and Armitage noticed Dameron flash him an encouraging thumbs-up. 

"Do I have time for a nap before this press conference we're meant to be having?" Ben asked the car at large. Once again, Armitage looked to Mitaka. 

"Yes, you have about two hours before that is set to begin," Mitaka replied, turning an unimpressed eye towards Dameron. "Did you not pass along the schedule?" 

"I did, but he has the habit of not looking at them," Dameron replied, his tone as sweet as sugar. 

"And he can also hear you, even if you're speaking about him in in the third person," Ben drawled, which startled a snort of laughter from Armitage. Ben's gaze was amused when he turned it upon Armitage again. "Did you just snort?" 

Armitage widened his eyes in a way he knew made him look innocent, even when he wasn't. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Ben hummed, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Sure you don't." 

Armitage's lips twitched and he looked away in an effort to better school his expression. Looking toward Phasma did nothing to help the issue-- all she did was mouth the word 'crush' and arch a pale brow. 

Soon enough they were at the castle and parting ways. Ben did look tired and could probably do with the rest. 

Armitage, too, had been up half the night fretting so he was more than happy to curl up with Millie and doze away the afternoon. He suspected that this evening would be tedious and long, and he would need all the energy he could muster to deal with the small talk that Ben seemed to take to so naturally. 

Armitage turned over, burying his face in his pillow. Millie took the opportunity to perch in the small of his back, and her loud, raspy purrs were all he needed to be lulled to sleep. 

\--- 

Ben was, of course, the focus of the press conference. How was he enjoying his visit so far, what had they done, what else had they planned to do. Ben was infuriatingly good with the reporters. He joked about the constant rain, complimented the military, and thanked the royal family for their hospitality. 

"What have you to say about the well-documented feud between you and Prince Armitage? Is this trip one to mend that relationship?" 

Ben didn't falter. "I'm not sure how a couple of incidents taken out of context constitutes a well-documented feud. There has never been a feud between Prince Armitage and I. We are two very different men but we share many common goals for the future of our kingdoms and the galaxy. I do deeply regret the unfortunate accident that occurred when I last visited Arkanis, but it truly was an accident. A feud has been created where there is none because historically our families have been on different sides of a war. We are no longer at war, so there is no need to pick sides." 

As he spoke a number of the reporters scribbled away furiously. One piped up, "Do you have a comment, your Majesty?" 

Armitage cleared his throat and glanced at Ben briefly. "I don't know what he's talking about. I can't stand him," he said, which drew a round of laughter from their gathered audience. 

With that they were dismissed, Ben motioning Armitage to go before him. As they walked Armitage felt warm breath on his neck and he startled slightly before he heard Ben speak. "I can't tell if that was meant to be a joke or not," he said softly, right into Armitage's ear. 

Armitage shuttered, having to fight to keep his eyes from sliding closed. "When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know," he replied, not waiting to see Ben's reaction to his words to slip away to get ready for the fundraiser. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ben felt a lot like the hired help as he stood there with the security detail, looking at people looking at art. He had reached his limit of social interaction ages ago, but Armitage was still going, always a glass of wine in his hand and an interested look on his face as he chatted with artist after artist.

Ben had done a slow circuit, bid on a sculpture of some warrior woman or another for his mother, and was content to spend the rest of the night watching it to make sure no one was foolish enough to try to outbid him.

The fact that the sculpture was hideous was probably more to blame for the lack of bids, but he liked to think he was intimidating.

"That girl over there is trying to get your attention," Dameron said, cutting his eyes to their left a bit.

"I'm aware," Ben drawled, swirling the wine in his glass. "And I'm not interested."

"Just trying to help you out," Dameron said, his tone deceptively light. "How long has it been since you got laid, Ben? Since that guy you met studying with your uncle, to the best of my reckoning."

"You keep tabs on my sex life?" Ben asked, wrinkling his nose. "Stop doing that, you pervert."

"Yeah, well, stop pissing off your exes so much that they want to kill you, then maybe I can stop keeping tabs," Dameron replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like Tai could kill me," Ben scoffed, finishing off his wine.

"Right, I forgot, you're a bad bitch," Dameron said with an eyeroll.

"You cain't kill me," Ben quoted before shoving off the wall. "I'm getting more wine." He took the long way around to avoid the woman eyeing him hungrily and he grabbed another glass, even though he could already feel his ears burning from the single glass he had already consumed.

He felt a gentle tap between his shoulder blades and he tensed, sure it was the girl.

It wasn't. It was Prince Armitage, looking resplendent in his emerald green velvet blazer and slim fitting trousers. "You look miserable," Armitage said without preamble, taking the wine from his hand and putting it back on the table. "We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Ben asked, confusion coloring his tone.

Armitage shrugged. "That is up to you. Back to the castle, if you like, to prove we are fine, upstanding young men. Or out. I know a few places where we'll be left alone if you'd like a few more drinks."

Ben watched Armitage's lips quirk into a smile as he thought about the proposal. Then, he nodded. "Yeah, let's go somewhere. Nowhere too loud, though."

"Can do," Armitage said simply before leading him out of the overly-crowded gallery.

They were in the most upscale portion of the capital city and even at the late hour, most places were still thick with customers. There was a brief respite from the rain, which made their walk a couple of blocks down more bearable. "So where are you taking me?" Ben asked.

"Well, one thing that is an unspoken truth about generation after generation of Arkanian royalty is that they are prolific drinkers," Armitage replied, matter-of-fact. "My grandfather frequented one pub so frequently that the owner announced that my grandfather's purse bought that place two times over. He had a little upstairs area that he kept reserved just for my grandfather, and when his son took over that area remained reserved for us whenever we wanted. His son turned it more into a night club so my father tends not to attend, but Bertrand and I don't mind the atmosphere."

"Good of you, to keep the family tradition alive," Ben said with a wry smile, ducking into the place when Armitage opened the door for them.

"One shouldn't allow such hospitality go to waste," Armitage said with a shrug, turning back towards Ben. "Now, how drunk would you like to get tonight? I'll get drinks but I need guidance."

"I started with wine, I should stick with it," Ben said. "Hangovers are a lot worse now than what I remember from when I was younger."

Armitage hummed. "Stay hydrated and you won't get those, Solo," he said before going to the bar. Ben watched him take a couple of shots there while he waited for whatever mixed drink he had ordered to be made.

Once he had both drinks he nodded towards a roped-off staircase. Ben moved the rope aside long enough for them to pass and ascend. "So how many people have you brought up here?" Ben asked as he peered over the wooden railing. The security detail seemed to have caught up with them and were strategically placing themselves around the pub.

"Just how many friends do you think I have?" Armitage asked as Ben approached, sitting down on the overstuffed sofa that was pushed against the wall. Armitage handed over his wine before sitting down at the opposite end.

"I wasn't talking about friends," Ben said before taking a drink of his wine. It was bad, dry as a bone and just as flavorful, but alcohol was alcohol.

"How many lovers, then?" Armitage fished a cherry out of his drink and dropped it into his mouth.

"Eligible prince, moderately attractive, social butterfly, clever, the sky's the limit," Ben said with a shrug.

Armitage looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head. "Hold on, social butterfly? You can't seriously think that my skills in that department are anything in comparison to you. All you've done all day is impress people!"

"Have I impressed you?" Ben asked before he could stop himself. He was on thin ice already, and here he was jumping.

Armitage masked his surprise at the question by taking a drink. Ben could see him flush deliciously pink, however, which was a good sign. "Yes of course," he finally said. "I wouldn't have mentioned it if you hadn't."

"How much does it pain you to admit that?" Ben asked with a smirk as he rubbed his lower lip against the rim of his glass. Armitage watched this action closely, leaning forward a bit.

As if trying to come out from under hypnotism, Armitage shook his head, taking another long gulp of his drink. "I don't even remember why I'm supposed to be hating you at this point," Armitage replied, blinking slowly.

Ben arched a brow. "LAst summer? I decked you for talking about Rey's ass at that charity speeder race we were participating in? Ring any bells?"

" _That's_ why you punched me?" Armitage squawked, sloshing out a bit of his drink as he whipped around to face Ben fully. "I can honestly say I have zero opinion on your cousin's backside, thank you very much. She is a child, for one, and she's also... not my type."

Ben narrowed his eyes a bit. "So... hold on. You thought I just hauled off and punched you for no reason all this time? And you never bothered to ask for clarification?"

"Not for _no_ reason," Armitage muttered, the flush of his skin darkening. "I wasn't talking about her rear, I was talking about yours. I thought you heard me, was disgusted, and decided to show me just how much."

Ben narrowed his eyes, searching for the lie painted on Armitage's face, waiting for the punchline of the joke. Armitage only looked vaguely mortified as he finished off his drink. "Huh," Ben said, for the lack of a better word. "My ass isn't anything special."

"Modesty doesn't suit," Armitage replied as he pressed his empty glass to his cheek. "Is it hot in here? I'm scorching."

"You are, yeah," Ben said with a smirk, which earned him a glare from Armitage.

"Oh hush, you," Armitage said, trying his best to be firm despite his clear drunken state and embarrassment coming off him in waves.

Ben tilted his chin upward slightly. "Make me," he said, the challenge evident in his tone.

Armitage's gaze went dark and he let out a soft sound. He leaned down to set aside his glass before taking Ben's from his hand.

Then Armitage's lips were on his, first just the promise of a kiss. Ben brought up a hand to cradle the back of his head and the kiss deepened, Armitage stopping just short of climbing into his lap. He tasted like sweet fruit juice and cheap vodka, his hair soft where it had fallen out of its severe style.

Ben's free hand bracketed the swell of Armitage's ribcage, holding him in place, afraid that he'd come to his senses at any moment.

Armitage only pulled back to take a deep breath, his eyes still on Ben's lips. "That was good, I want more," Armitage said as he slid his hands over Ben's pectorals.

"We can do that back at the castle," Ben suggested softly.

Armitage whined, his forehead coming to rest against Ben's breast bone. "Fine, but I need the loo first," he said, climbing unsteadily to his feet.

"You need help?" Ben asked as he stood. Armitage was drunker than he'd originally thought.

"Nonsense, Mitaka will assist me if I need it," Armitage said as he wrapped his hand around the banister. He looked down the stretch of staircase and took a steadying breath before starting downward. When Ben peeked over the edge of the balcony, sure enough Mitaka was there to ensure Armitage made it to the restroom.

Their car had arrived shortly after and Ben, Finn and Dameron waited within for the rest of their party to rejoin them. "How much did he drink at the gallery?" Ben asked Finn, whose eyes went wide. He began to stutter out some excuse or another but Dameron interrupted him.

"More or less an entire bottle of wine," Dameron answered softly.

Ben rubbed his temple and sighed. "Well. That explains a lot."

Dameron looked ready to ask a question when the car door opened and in came Phasma and Armitage. Mitaka soon climbed into the front, and they were off.

"Apologies, we had a wee mishap," Phasma said as Armitage's head came to rest on her shoulder with a miserable groan.

"It's fine," Ben replied, even if he felt a burning twist of annoyance in his belly.

"I'll make it up to you Solo," Armitage said as he cracked open an eye to look at him.

"No need," Ben replied with a tight smile, turning his attention to the swiftly passing city.

Armitage was snoring softly not long after.


	8. Chapter 8

~~_Solo,_ ~~

~~_My deepest apologies are necessary for what occurred_ ~~

~~_Ben-_ ~~

~~_I was a bit more in the cups than I intended to be and I put you in an indelicate situation that_ ~~

~~_It will not happen again, I can control my impulses,_ ~~

~~_I lost myself, I forgot who we were for a moment..._ ~~

~~_WHY do you have to be SO bloody PERFECT?????_ ~~

Armitage crumpled up the last bit of paper and tossed it in the waste bin. 

It was useless, trying to compose a letter to apologize for throwing himself at Ben Solo in a drunken fit of insanity. 

Ben had been so kind, gently deflecting him and passing him off to his wrangler like a child who had somehow broken free of its leash. 

He had deserved so much worse. He wouldn't have blamed Ben if he had delivered it. 

He couldn't put all of that in a letter. "Mitaka, please have breakfast sent for me and Prince Ben to his quarters. I need to speak to him this morning." 

Mitaka nodded, bringing over some water and Armitage's medication. He took the pill quickly and stood, nearly tripping over Millie as he went to pull on his dressing gown. He was dressed well enough in his black silk pajamas, and if he took time to dress properly he would talk himself out of the whole affair. 

He stepped into his slippers and set off towards the wing where Ben was being housed for the duration of his time on Arkanis. 

Dameron was playing some sort of solo card game and drinking an absurdly large cup of coffee in the receiving chamber. "Well good morning, Sunshine. I thought you'd sleep in a bit this morning." 

"I never sleep in," Armitage replied, motioning towards the door that lead to the bedchambers. "Is he awake? I'm having breakfast delivered here, I would like to brief him a bit about today's activities." 

"I have no idea, but please disturb him," Dameron said with a smirk. 

"Oh no, I don't want to be an intrusion..." 

"Nonsense," Dameron said before standing, crossing over to the ornately-carved wooden door. He cracked his knuckles dramatically before banging on the door as hard as he could with both fists. "Get up, Princess, you've got a visitor and food on the way!" he bellowed before pushing the door wide open. 

"You're fired Poe!" came a resonant grumble from inside the dark room. 

Dameron laughed. "You don't have that authority, Ben. Now make sure your dick is in your pants, Prince Armitage is here to see you." 

Armitage flushed. They were met with silence. Dameron waved him into the bedroom with an exaggerated bow. Armitage couldn't suppress his eye roll as he stepped inside, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. 

Ben was still in bed, shirtless and curled around his phone. His eyes were closed, but his controlled stillness told Armitage he was awake and alert. 

"Do you mind if I open the drapes?" Armitage asked as he moved towards the windows that faced the formal garden. 

"Go ahead," Ben muttered, burying his face in his pillow as Armitage did so. The room was bathed in light and Armitage couldn't help looking at the lines of Ben's broad, defined shoulders. At the tattoo that nestled between the blades. "You're staring," Ben said as he sat up, raising his arms up above his head with a long stretch. 

"Tattoo," was all Armitage could manage to say as he motioned hopelessly toward Ben's back. 

"Yeah," Ben said, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Sometimes you need a reminder to leave an old life behind you. Let the past die, you know." 

"What is it?" Armitage asked as he stepped a bit closer, narrowing his eyes to better make it out. It was simple, clean line work of a flower shaped like a star with leaves and spines in equal measure. 

"It's called a _stellafora_ ," Ben replied, holding still to allow Armitage the ability to look his fill. "It's a flower from my grandfather's home planet that only blooms after a fire sweeps through, destroying everything. Just when you think all is lost, here they come. They have to be destroyed in order to bloom." 

Armitage hummed. "It's lovely," he said, digging his fingernails into his palms as he took a measured step backwards. "Well, breakfast should be here at any moment. "I... ah. I wanted to apologize for my behaviour last night. It was uncalled for and wholly inappropriate." 

"Which part, the getting so drunk you get sick in a public restroom, or the kissing me and admitting you've checked out my ass part?" Ben asked. 

Armitage opened his mouth to reply but he got distracted by a mark on the bottom of Ben's left pectoral. Was it another tattoo, or was it a mole like the ones on his face and neck? 

_No. Focus, Hux.  
_

"Ah, well. Both of those things I suppose," Armitage finally replied. "I was... I was having a very nice time and sometimes alcohol eases my nerves. I get nervous. I take medication and it helps but..." 

Ben held up a hand and Armitage fell silent. "So first...this isn't medical advice because that isn't my place, but it seems to me they could find something that helps a little more. You shouldn't have to drink that much to calm down and have fun." 

Armitage nodded once, sharply. He hated when they fiddled with his medications, but Ben had a point. 

"Second," Ben added, making it a point to pin down Armitage's flighty gaze. "I was having a nice time too and yeah, that kiss isn't how I would have liked a kiss to go, especially because you vomited directly after it." 

"That wasn't..." 

It was then that a tray was brought in, holding what was easily enough food for four people. Armitage went straight for the tea, pouring himself a glass before sitting down at the table that seemed to mostly had become the dumping ground of the various things that had found their way into Ben's pocket over the past couple of days. 

He seemed to pocket quite a lot of things. There were coins, bits of paper, a crumpled little origami star, a pack of matches, wrappers for sweets, just random bits of trash. 

"Come on, have something before it gets cold," Armitage said, motioning toward the tray. "It's nowhere as good as what Mar can make, but it will suffice until we can make it back there." 

Ben climbed out of bed and walked over to the tray. His pajama pants were slung low on his hips and-- yes, another tattoo, just a series of arcane- looking symbols, traced the cut of his hip. Armitage pointedly tried not to trace the dark line of hair on his stomach downward, instead turning his attention back to his tea. "Has your mom always had a restaurant? She seems... not like the kind of person your father would go for?" 

"She started working in the castle when she was very young and she caught his eye. As soon as she fell pregnant with me she lost her job. He gave her a bit of money every month while she was carrying me, but as soon as she gave birth he took me away and stopped all assistance and halted all contact. I only managed to learn about her from an older woman in the kitchens when I would sneak down there for sweets as a child," Armitage replied before blowing on his tea. While his spoke Ben loaded a frankly obscene amount of food on his plate before slopping a dollop of marmalade on top of it all, like a goddamn barbarian. He chuckled as he licked some off of his thumb, sinking down at the table and hunching over his plate as he began to eat. "What, have you not quite returned to your human form this morning, still a bit feral? I wouldn't dream of trying to get anywhere near that nightmare meal you just concocted, no need to protect it like a starved animal." 

Ben swallowed his mouthful and shrugged. "No point pretending in front of you. You've got shit on me, I've got shit on you, seems to me we're at a stalemate. I don't have to put on a show when I've caught you trying to look at my dick." 

Armitage sputtered. "I have done no such thing! Never!" 

Ben's smile was far too pleased. "Make yourself a plate, Armitage. There will be time for dick-looking later. Dameron told me we were visiting a children's medical center today. That shouldn't be soul crushing at all." 

Armitage groaned, leaning forward to grab a roll dusted with cinnamon and sugar. "Not my idea, I can assure you. Children are simple, however. We've some gifts to take along and they will be very taken with all the commotion." 

"So what of this has been your idea?" Ben asked, curious. "Taking me to your mother's restaurant is a given. I always assumed Brendol had her executed. No offense." 

"None taken," Armitage replied with a shrug. "Well, that. The pub last night, I suppose. I thought we could go to the aquarium tomorrow, there's a bit of free time carved between the Senator's luncheon and the press conference where we recount how boring the Senator's luncheon was. I'm afraid it will consist of mostly people taking photographs of us looking at fish, but it could be a laugh." 

"You ever consider just... royally fucking up one event or another so maybe you won't be required to attend so many?" Ben asked, pushing the tray of food closer to Armitage. 

Armitage sighed. "If I didn't have so much to do I'd die of boredom," he replied. "And I have received far too many of my father's lectures to ever consider sabotaging an appearance on purpose. I do not hesitate to say that the punishment would be serious. Not everyone has parents as patient and forgiving as yours, Solo. I hope you realize how lucky you are." 

Ben nodded. "Yeah, of course I feel very lucky. Anyone else would have given up on me a long time ago." 

Armitage hummed, picking apart the roll. "Ben... you should know that kiss wasn't me getting pissed and a bit carried away. I mean, I did both of those things, but... well. It wasn't the first time I had ever thought of it, it was just the first time I was brave enough to do anything about it. So... the only regret I have about that kiss is that perhaps... you thought I didn't really mean it." 

"So we try again," Ben replied simply, shrugging." 

"Oh." Armitage set his tea aside and dusted off his hands. "Now?" 

Ben's smile was exasperated but fond. "Not now. Later. When we're done for the day we'll have a date. A real date, just you and me. If the moment feels right, we'll know." 

Armitage leveled an unimpressed look Ben's way. "You're making me wait all day." 

Ben remained unmoved. "Anticipation's the best part. You can be patient." 

Armitage was not known for his patience. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Past Medical Trauma. Check out the note at the end of this chapter for more detailed information.

Hospitals always brought back bad memories. Being stuck in a room being pumped full of drugs that didn't quiet his mind as much as it just drained him of every single impulse to do anything-- open his eyes, move, even swallow. It was being handcuffed to a hospital bed when he'd been stupid enough to express out loud what he'd been thinking as long as he could remember-- that the only way he could quiet the voices in his mind was to quiet them permanently.

It was coming back when Han suffered a heart attack when Ben was sixteen, having to set aside his own fierce dislike of hospitals in order to be there for his mother. He had held her hand, commented on whatever stupid show was on the television, got her whatever food looked best from the cafeteria. He hadn't trusted Uncle Luke to do it, he had been too busy wrangling an uneasy, tiny Rey.

Rey didn't like hospitals either.

Eventually Luke had stopped trying to keep her in his lap and she took turns going through Leia's purse in search of the candy she kept there for Han's sweet tooth and using Ben like a jungle gym.

Rey had been a lifesaver then, for all of them. Han wasn't allowed to lay around and mope after his surgery. Whatever game Rey wanted to play, Han played. There were a lot of pictures of a grumpy-looking Han in feather boas and tiaras holding tiny cups of tea from that time.

Ben had been bitter about the attention Rey was getting. He had been a jealous teenager, filled with hormones and still trying to find the right cocktail of meds to help his brain stop trying to self-destruct. He had been cruel to her, cruel to Han, cruel to himself.

The children's hospital that Prince Armitage had brought him to was unlike any hospital Ben had ever seen. The walls were covered with brightly colored murals and the nurses had cartoon characters on their uniforms. Children played together in little play areas, parents who were obviously familiar with one another laughing and chatting easily.

Armitage was sitting cross-legged in the floor, helping a little girl in a knit cap build a tower of blocks. The royal photographer had probably filled up an entire memory card.

Ben had folded himself in a child-sized chair, helping a few children put together a puzzle that he was convinced was missing pieces. He'd been trying to find where the piece in his hand went for at least five minutes.

"Give it to me," the girl who had introduced herself as Vyki said with a world-weary sigh, holding out her little hand. Ben dutifully passed over the puzzle piece and she put the piece right in its spot before leveling him with an unimpressed look.

Ben picked up another piece, chastised. He couldn't disappoint this puzzle genius.

"Ben?"

Ben looked over at a little girl with round cheeks and long eyelashes who was tugging on the sleeve of his sweater gently. "Yes Lena?" he replied as he turned the new puzzle piece over in his hand.

"Are you really a prince?" she asked, looking up at his hair skeptically. "Only... you don't have a crown."

"I only wear it when the queen asks me to," Ben replied with a little smile. "She would be upset if I lost it. Prince Armitage doesn't wear a crown all the time."

"He's not always a prince," Lena replied with a shrug, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's in the army too. You can't fight with a crown on, silly."

"Right, of course," Ben said with a smile. Lena still seemed to be considering something. Ben let her think.

Vyki was interested in the conversation now, like this was a mystery to be solved. "I think he's the real prince," Lena said in a whisper louder than her speaking voice, pointing towards Dameron with a finger finished off with a sparkly orange fingernail.

Clearly Armitage was eavesdropping, because he snorted with laughter, caught by surprise.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Ben asked, trying not to sound too affronted.

"Well, you are very big like a guard should be and he isn't. So maybe you pretend to be a prince and he pretends to be a guard so you can protect him better maybe," Lena said with a shrug.

"And he is very handsome," Vyki chimed in. "You look like a guard."

A few of the nearby children muffled their giggles with their hands. The watching parents seemed both horrified and amused by the interaction. A boy of around 9 came forward with his oxygen tank and patted the back of Ben's hand pityingly. "That's alright," he said. "There's nothing wrong with looking like a guard."

"I don't even know what that means," Ben said, frowning a bit.

"There! Like that face!" Lena suggested before mirroring his frown and lowering her voice. "No, you can't go back there! Don't touch that, it isn't allowed!"

"Sounds more like a father than a guard to me," Armitage said with a little laugh, bringing a hand up to steady his tower architect as she settled the final piece on top.

"I don't think I have ever said any of those sentences in my entire life," Ben argued playfully. "I say start all sorts of trouble! Eat dessert first! I'm not a guard!"

"Oh yeah?" The little boy with the oxygen said, putting his hands on his hips. "Then knock over that tower!" He motioned towards the completed block tower, a smug look on his face as he called Ben's bluff."

The tower architect was appalled, standing in front of it with her arms flung wide. She looked so much like Rey had when she was little, defiant. "No! It's my castle!" she insisted.

Vyki groaned and snatched the puzzle piece from Ben's hand again. "I do not negotiate with terrorists," Ben replied. "I will not lay siege to this peaceful young lady's castle."

"But that's what princes do, fight wars and take over castles," Lena argued before turning to Dameron, who was having too much fun watching Ben flounder with children to intercede. "Right?"

"Sounds right to me," Dameron said with a shrug before nonchalantly inspecting his fingernails.

"Then you are a mean prince!" The tower architect said to Dameron, the tiniest bit of venom in her tone. "Prince Armitage helped me build the castle, he would never destroy it! That's what nice princes do! And he's very tall and talks very smart and he said his favourite animal is the cat. He's a very good prince!"

"Destroy the tower!" The little boy commanded again, this time turning to Dameron.

Dameron winced. "The thing is, kid, I'm not too excited about making a cute little girl cry. So as much fun as knocking that thing down would be, I'm going to pass."

The boy's eyes narrowed and he spun on his heel, beginning his march to the tower. The tower architect squealed and threw herself into Armitage's arms.

"If our castle falls so falls our kingdom," Armitage lamented dramatically before winking at Ben. "If only we had a brave and noble knight to help guard and protect our keep!"

That was his cue. Ben stood, banging his knee on the small puzzle table and trying not to audibly whimper at the pain. The puzzle jumped and Vyki slapped her hands down on the table, glaring up at him. "I'll save you," Ben said as he tucked the would-be tower toppler under one arm and his oxygen tank under the other.

"I knew it! He's a guard!" Lena said, jumping up and down. "Guard! Guard! Guard!" Soon enough all the children were chanting, even the tower architect still curled in Armitage's lap.

"Alright little ones, time for lunch and to say goodbye to our visitors," one of the nurses called and the children all screeched their farewells before returning to their parents and then towards their rooms.

"Which room is yours?" Ben asked the squirming little boy. "I'm afraid I have to escort you back to make sure you don't storm any castles."

"We're in 1128," his mother said softly, leading Ben down the hallway. "Thank you for playing with them, not being afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Ben said with a shrug and the little boy giggled at the shift. "Except for people who are trying to destroy castles. Very frightening."

The boy's laugh was an evil one. When Ben got him settled on the ground he went for his meal. "Luke, what do you say to Prince Ben?"

"Thank you!" Luke said as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Luke, huh?" Ben said with a grin. His mother flushed.

"Well, he's a hero. You win a war by spreading peace, you deserve to have a legacy," she said, even though she was a bit flustered.

"It was a good day, thank you," Ben said to her before leaving them to their lunch.

Armitage was putting little yellow cones around the tower before they left.

"Dork," Ben said with a laugh as he walked by.

Armitage blushed but shrugged. "Silence, guard."

Ben couldn't help his laugh. He had definitely needed this, especially if he was going to survive sitting through a boring luncheon followed by a boring press conference. 

If he could make it through those, however... well.

He had a date to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've touched a little on Armitage's anxiety, self-loathing, etc, so this time we're touching a bit more on Ben's mental health issues. We've heard about anger management and therapy, but here we get a bit more into him initially getting treatment. 
> 
> Ben has schizophrenia. Is is well-maintained and he is very functional with medication. It is something he is always aware of, but not what defines him. It is not something I will go to in depth in this, because it is something he has been dealing with for a very long time at this point in the story and he has an excellent support system to help keep him grounded. 
> 
> If you have additional questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to reach out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mitaka, I need you to press that sage button down for this evening."

"Yes, your highness."

"And call Mae. As her to prepare dinner for two. Tell her it's a special occasion."

"Of course, you're highness."

Armitage glanced over his shoulder towards Ben, who had fielded a call from his mother's people the moment their press conference had concluded.

Nothing had gone pear-shaped, so he hoped the call was a pleasant one.

Armitage then returned his attention to Mitaka. "I'm counting on you to make sure we don't have an audience. No guards, I mean it. We'll be in my private gardens for dinner so there's no need. All of you have the night off."

"I am sure everyone is excited for a night's freedom. I do hope no one causes too much of a fuss. Last time I was given free time I was locked up."

Armitage glanced over towards Mitaka, eyes widening slightly. "What on earth did you do?"

"That was a joke, sir," Mitaka drawled. "Although the last time I emerged from the castle walls without you the outside world thought I had escaped from an underground cult. A kind woman offered me a place to stay until I get on my feet."

"You should really give up on the joke thing, one of the prerequisites for that is that you have to be funny," Armitage said with a pitying shake of his head.

Mitaka grinned. "The problem lies with you, your highness. I'm plenty funny, you just lack a sense of humour. I can see where the confusion lies."

"I'm right here, your highness," Finn sighed from behind Armitage. "Once we've done our security checks we'll get out of your hair."

Ah, right. Finn was so good at blending into the background that he was pretty easy to forget about at times. Armitage sighed, pushing open the door to his quarters. He walked across to the veranda, throwing open the doors to the gardens. The sun was on its way down and the sky was unusually clear. It was a perfect night, really, everything was going to be perfect.

He heard the door close as Mitaka left his quarters again and Armitage began to unpack the items he'd begged off of the kitchens. He had a tablecloth that had been pressed and starched that he spread out before laying out the freshly-polished silver. Next came the plates, then the crystal glasses.

Then he pulled out his phone, looking for instruction as to how to fold the cloth napkins in a way that might be impressive.

He watched one. Then another. Then another.

Then he tried.

Armitage tweaked the folded napkin on Ben's place setting and the swan collapsed into a flaccid heap. "Finn, stop that for a moment and come here," Armitage called across the garden.

Finn was securing the perimeter, listening intensely to whatever it was that Phasma was telling him over his headset. When he heard Armitage, however, he came to his side. "Is there a problem, your highness?"

Armitage waved toward the pile of cloth napkin like it could answer the question more eloquently. When Finn didn't speak, Armitage elaborated. "I watched five separate tutorials. That is supposed to be a swan. As you can see, it isn't. Can you see the problem now, Finn?"

"That you can't follow instructions?" Finn ventured to guess.

Armitage narrowed his eyes. "Would you like to venture a guess as to how many people I have removed from the position for which you are currently employed?"

Finn showed his palms in surrender. "I meant no offense, your highness, I'm just unsure of what you'd like me to do."

"Surely you learned to fold napkins into swans when you were employed as a catering assistant. People love that sort of thing!"

Finn sighed and picked up the napkin, shaking it out. "They didn't teach us how to do swans," he muttered as he began folding the napkin.

Armitage wilted a bit. "Ah, well. It was presumptuous of me to assume. No matter, it's only a napkin, after all, and..."

Finn plopped the artfully folded napkin into the wine glass. "Our company did roses," Finn said, making quick work of the remaining napkin.

"You are a poet and a scholar and a god among men," Armitage said in a rush, dangerously close to pulling Finn into a hug. He restrained himself, however, and stood up a bit straighter. "Right, you may carry on with your security check. I'm going to finish getting ready and prepare some sort of sacrifice to ensure the weather holds."

Finn's laugh bordered on uneasy as he set off back in the direction he had come, offering a series of apologies for making Phasma wait.

Armitage had bathed, shaved, fragranced, coiffed, dressed, panicked, paced, considered a drink, decided against it, and brushed his teeth one last time for good measure. He stood in front of the mirror studying himself, trying not to notice the fact that he could see his pulse jumping in his neck.

He jumped when there was a light knock on the door but it was just Mitaka with their food, which he quickly plated and left before he could be roped into Armitage's destructive spiral of doubt.

He was fine. Everything was fine. His shirt brought out the green in his eyes, his chinos were casual enough for a garden party but stylish enough to impress anyone looking hard enough. He looked relaxed. Ready for a date.

There was another knock at his door, this one a bit louder than Mitaka's had been, and Armitage took a steadying breath, sliding his fingers through his hair one last time to make sure nothing was out of place.

When he opened the door, Ben's fist was still raised, poised for another knock. "That was fast," Ben said with a startled laugh, letting his hand fall.

"I was waiting," Armitage replied, taking a step backward to beckon Ben in. "I've got dinner laid out in the garden, it's really quite a night night..."

Ben gently shut the door behind him, casting a curious glance around Armitage's rooms. He looked ridiculously handsome in his black jumper and dark-washed jeans, the sleeves of the jumper rolled up to show off his corded forearms. "Do you have a bottle of wine open?" Ben asked, his voice low and smoky.

Something molten settled at the base of Armitage's spine. "No, I hadn't gotten around to it," Armitage replied, the sound of his own voice strange to his ears. Did he always sound like he was suffocating? Like he couldn't draw in a complete breath? He sounded ridiculous. 

Ben took a slow, measured step forward, eyes travelling from Armitage's eyes to his neck to his lips. Ben leaned in and Armitage followed, drawn in and desperately wanting. Ben pulled in a slow breath and Armitage settled a hand against his side, holding Ben in place. 

"Stop teasing, haven't I been patient enough?" Armitage asked. He wasn't one to beg, but he was beginning to see the appeal. 

"And on your best behavior," Ben added, a smirk evident in his tone. He leaned back enough to look Armitage in the eye. "If your tired of me teasing then what are you waiting for?" 

"I'm a gentleman, I don't..." 

"Shut up," Ben muttered before leaning in, his lips meeting Armitage's at the same time his hand landed on the small of his back, pulling their lower bodies flush. 

Being a gentleman was vastly overrated. Armitage made noise in the back of his throat as he looped his arms around Ben's neck, kissing him back with every ounce of enthusiasm in his body. This is what he wanted, what he needed, Ben Solo holding him closely and kissing him like he was worth kissing. 

Ben crowded him back, back, until his thighs hit the edge of his bed and he was lifted up atop it easily, not even needing a moment to readjust before doing so. Armitage's legs were wrapped around Ben's middle as they kissed and kissed, no single kiss being long or good enough to satiate the desire.

Armitage pulled back enough to look down at his hands. His fingers were trembling, which made it slightly more difficult to unfasten the button of Ben's jeans than it normally would be.

That and Ben was starting to get hard under Armitage's attention, tightening the fabric over his crotch. "Oh fuck..." Armitage breathed as he slipped his hand into Ben's jeans, stroking the significant bulge.

"Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Ben said with an uneasy laugh as he slid his thumbs along the peaks of Armitage's cheekbones, hips chasing Armitage's touch.

"It's good, everything is so good," Armitage replied in a rush, mouth watering as he tugged Ben's jeans and underwear down at the same time. Ben pulled his jumper over his head. "Do you have a condom in one of these pockets?"

"In my wallet in my room," Ben replied with a shake of his head, his eyes landing on Armitage's side table. "You have some in there?"

The question took far too long to register in Armitage's brain, seeing as he had an enormous tree of a man standing naked in front of him, his sizeable cock at mouth level begging to be sucked. "What?" Armitage asked right before the question sunk in. "Here? No. I don't fuck here. I keep a bag in the trunk of the car I use most often when I go out." Ben's expression wilted and Armitage made a sound of protest. "No! None of that, I'll have Mitaka..."

"They are all gone," Ben said, the paragon of patience.

They were. Armitage had seen to that.

There were not enough expletives in the world to accurately describe how he felt. "I'm still clothed, I'll go to your room, get your wallet," Armitage said as he made to stand up. All that accomplished was bringing his body flush against Ben's and the other man wrapped his arms around Armitage, arresting his motion. Armitage fought against the hold momentarily before realizing how good it felt and going still.

"Or..." Ben began, unfastening Armitage's belt and tugging it free from the loops. "We do what we can with what we have, and be better prepared next time. You've got lube, right? You don't have some weird no masturbating here rule?"

"Yes, of course I have lube," Armitage said as he watched Ben's harge fingers make quick work of his trousers, then his shirt. Soon enough they were naked and flush against one another, kissing so deeply that Armitage felt like he'd never breathe properly again. Being kissed to death by Ben Solo wasn't a terrible way to go, all things considered.

"If I knew all it took to shut you up was a kiss I would have done it a long time ago," Ben said as he shoved Armitage back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing along the jut of his collarbone.

"If only it worked as well on you... ow!" Armitage jolted a bit when Ben's teeth latched onto his nipple. Ben started to pull away but Armitage threaded his fingers through Ben's hair, holding him in place. "Again," he instructed.

Ben chuckled and flicked his tongue against the nub before nibbling again, rolling the flesh between his teeth as he guided Armitage's long legs around his waist, grinding down against him.

Armitage was lost in the sensation of Ben's bulk on top of him, his hot skin and hotter mouth forcing away all rational thought. He could feel his heart beating in his cock and he tugged Ben upward, back to his mouth. Ben's kisses were teases, flicks of his tongue, pecks, shared breaths to draw a wanting Armitage closer. All the while Ben moved his body like he was fucking into Armitage's body, slow and sweet. The drag of Ben's cock against his own was nice, but it wasn't enough.

He drew in a breath to say as much but was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder, followed by a torrential downpour of rain. "The food!" Armitage gasped, shoving at Ben's broad chest.

It was as good as shoving a brick wall. "Forget the food," Ben muttered against his temple.

"I told Mae it was a special occasion!"

At the mention of Mae Ben sprang into action. He looked more than a little ridiculous jogging towards the open doors that led to the gardens with a bobbing erection and little else, so Armitage felt it necessary to join him in solidarity, at least.

Ben didn't hesitate to dart out into the rain, disappearing into the darkness and sudden downpour. A flash of lightning highlighted his pale skin as he pulled the chairs back away from the table. "Come grab the opposite corners of the tablecloth, we can carry it in that way easiest!" Ben called towards Armitage.

"But it's raining!" Armitage whinged. He wasn't afraid to admit that fact.

"No shit!" Ben snapped, another flash of lightning lighting his face. He was drenched and exasperated.

Armitage sighed and darted out into the downpour, snatching up the corners quickly and carrying the heavy-laden tablecloth in like a body on a stretcher.

They did their best spreading it out on the floor, both of them dripping and shivering.

Armitage salvaged what he could. "Well... if it's completely ruined we can always send for something from the kitchens, I suppose."

Ben pulled the duvet from the bed, draping it over his shoulders before settling on the floor in the puddle already being formed by their slapdash picnic and wet bodies. He held open the duvet. "Come on. A ruined meal from Mae is still better than something from the kitchens, right?"

Armitage's shoulders drooped but he nodded, crossing over to join Ben in his damp cocoon. All the adrenaline had drained from his body and he was suddenly exhausted. "It's your fault anyway, you came in here and completely derailed my entire carefully planned date!"

Ben picked up a limp asparagus and dangled it over his mouth, eating it like a string of pasta. As he chewed he shrugged, his shoulder brushing against Armitage's. "Still not the worst date I've been on," he said before holding out an asparagus for Armitage.

Armitage narrowed his eyes as he studied Ben's face, looking for something there. Cruel humour, perhaps. When he found none, Armitage leaned forward, taking the vegetable between his teeth and chewing. The pleased look on Ben's face was enough to make Armitage blush and devolve into nervous laughter.

Ben laughed as well, shaking water droplets from his hair and trading off between feeding himself and Armitage until the bulk of the salvageable food was gone and Armitage was nodding off against his shoulder.

The last thing Armitage remembered was Ben's warm arms around him, the brush of a kiss against his temple, and the thud of Ben's heart against his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, kids.

Ben woke up with a stiff neck and a mouthful of hair. He stretched and reached up to brush his hair out of his mouth, but his hand settled on a vibrating creature who seemed to be in the process of attempting to suffocate him. He opened his eyes and made to move, but the creature sank its claws into Ben's cheek and made an unholy sound. 

"Millicent, leave the poor man alone," came Armitage's voice from behind him, and the creature's screeching changed to purrs in a flash. It hopped off of Ben's face and trotted away, swishing its bottle brush tail.

Ben sat up, wiping at his cheek to check for blood. He laid in the middle of what was left of their dinner and their duvet nest, and Armitage, the tit, was lounging on his stripped bed in a silky robe, sipping a cup of tea and looking fresh as a daisy. "So at what point did you say 'fuck it, I'm leaving that asshole in the floor and sleeping in my big, fancy bed'?"

"I will have you know that I slept mostly on top of you until I got up to use the restroom and summon breakfast and Millie took my place," Armitage replied, prim as ever but flushed a pleasing pink.

"Was that creature here last night?" Ben asked as he stood, his bones cracking and popping as he did so. The cat had hopped up on the bed and was purring loudly, its squished face in a perpetual frown. Ben walked over to the tray of breakfast and let out a sigh of relief when he saw coffee.

"Either under the bed or in the bottom of my wardrobe," Armitage said with a nod. "If the doors to the garden are open she hides. She's terrified of the outdoors."

Ben hummed as he loaded a piece of toast with some ham and went over to the bed. His eyes fell on a leather satchel at the end of the bed as he took a large bite. He glanced over to Armitage, a brow arched.

"Ah, that," Armitage said, setting aside his tea and laying on his stomach as he dragged the bag closer. He unzipped it and pulled out what looked like a rolled toiletry bag, and when it was unrolled it contained a frankly stunning array of condoms. They were in various sizes, textures, even flavors-- some of the packages were even in different languages. "This is my 'going out' bag. I thought of sending Mitaka out to just buy a new box but I wasn't sure what you preferred. So- this. Variety is the spice of life, you know."

Ben pulled the carefully organized condoms closer. "What have I gotten myself into with you?" he asked with a chuckle, balancing the remaining toast on his knee.

Armitage rolled over on his side facing Ben, his eyes lingering on the precariously-balanced toast for a moment before refocusing on Ben. "That speaks more to my anxiety than my promiscuity, I can assure you," he said, his fingertips light on Ben's kneecap. "This way I'm always prepared. For all I know you require a specialty-sized one because you've got a huge cock that can't be contained with the average condom."

"That's a slight exaggeration," Ben scoffed even as he scanned for the larger sized ones. He'd had enough breakage disasters to know life was easier with a condom that fit properly.

"Bottom row, big guy," Armitage said, the smirk evident in his tone.

Ben finally noticed a familiar package and reached in the pouch, pulling out a couple of foil packets and laying them on the bed. "What about you? What would you like?"

Armitage's brow crinkled into a frown. "If you're just going to fuck me I don't need one, unless you just don't like mess."

"I'm not just going to fuck you," Ben said, pushing the condom collection Armitage's way. "Pick."

Armitage picked one at random, adding them to the pile. "We... ah. We have time. I made our excuses this morning. Well, all day, mostly. I wasn't really sure how the day would unfold."

Ben picked up his toast and polished it off, brushing the crumbs from his thigh and chest. To his credit, Armitage hardly flinched. "So is the cat going to lay there glaring the whole time?"

"Oh, no," Armitage said before climbing out of bed, clicking his tongue and leading Millicent out towards his seating area. She trotted behind him, chirping all the way. Ben couldn't help his amused smile as he watched them go.

Armitage returned and climbed back into his previous position, only perhaps a bit closer to Ben than he had been before. He brushed a bit of ginger fur from his robe. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Armitage said softly as he stroked his hand over Ben's thigh, teasing the muscle there until Ben grinned and tensed it under his hand. Armitage flicked his gaze upwards, a smirk on his lips.

Armitage's skin was impossibly soft, creamy white but dusted with freckles. Ben pulled the end of the silk belt slowly, the bow unfolding easily. The robe fell open and Ben watched Armitage's ribcage expand as he drew in a breath. His flesh-colored nipples hardened, his skin prickled with goose flesh, and Ben looked up, seeking out his gaze.

"Cold?" Ben asked as he slid his hand up Armitage's side.

"No, not cold," Armitage replied breathlessly, his bottle-green eyes shining bright as he studied Ben's face.

"Your skin is reaching for me," Ben said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to the flat plain of his breastbone as he slipped his arm around Armitage's waist, fingers dipping into the hollow of his lower back before cupping one firm ass cheek.

"I didn't know you were a poet," Armitage said as Ben nuzzled into his neck, nipping the thin skin there before returning to his kiss-swollen lips.

Armitage wrapped his impossibly long legs around Ben's waist, drawing him in closer. As they kissed Armitage's fingers tangled in Ben's hair, scratching over his scalp and gently tugging at the roots.

Each slide of Ben's tongue was accompanied with a shift of his hips, his cock aligned with the crease of Armitage's thigh.

Soon enough Armitage caught Ben's lower lip between his teeth, squeezing it until Ben hissed and he released it. "What?" Ben asked as he licked his bottom lip, feeling the ridges of Armitage's teeth still imprinted in his flesh. Also ow."

"Why don't you use those lovely hands of yours to get me ready for that even lovelier cock of yours?" Armitage said, turning a vibrant shade of pink as he smirked.

"I like the sound of that," Ben said softly, pulling back enough to lay hands on the bottle of lube. Armitage's legs slipped from Ben's hips as he reached back for a pillow, bunching it up and shoving it under his hips. "I could have done that," Ben grumbled as he filled the palm of his left hand with lube.

"Focus on the task at hand, Solo," Armitage said, wriggling his hips a bit as he shoved a pillow under his head.

"I'll show you task at hand," Ben grumbled as he slicked two fingers before dripping the rest of the lube down the crack of Armitage's ass. The lube hadn't warmed up quite to Ben's liking, but if Armitage wanted to rush, he could rush.

The sounds that Armitage made as Ben gently stroked over his entrance and perineum made Ben smile like a fool, pressing a kiss to the crinkled skin at the corner of his eye. "You keep making those sounds for me and I'll be a very happy man."

"What, you aren't happy right now?" Armitage asked, turning his face to brush a kiss against Ben's jaw. "I have plenty of evidence to the contrary."

Ben slipped in his middle finger to the knuckle, not moving it until he felt the muscle relax. "Oh yeah? What evidence do you have?"

"You have an erection, for one," Armitage gasped, wriggling his hips a bit as Ben slipped his finger in deeper, fucking into him slowly. Armitage sank his fingers into the flesh of Ben's back, his fingernails biting in. "And you... you're still here. You could have left but you're still here and you still want me."

"That does seem like pretty good evidence," Ben said as he added another finger, shifting a bit so that Armitage could get a hand on his own cock. "Look how clever you are. I always knew you were too smart for your own good."

Armitage laughed, his eyes drifting closed. "You aren't the first person to tell me that."

Ben hummed, curling his fingers a bit to brush over the smooth nub of Armitage's prostate. Armitage's entire body reacted to the touch, his back arching and hands grasping for Ben as he whimpered. "Look at you, you're trembling," Ben whispered against the fluttering pulse in Armitage's neck.

"I'd rather you do it," Armitage whispered, hips grinding down against Ben's hand. "More. More, please."

"I like it when you say please," Ben said as he nipped Armitage's chin.

"Ben, darling, as much as I enjoy listening to your dulcet tones, I need you to stop bloody talking and focus here. Fuck me, for god's sake."

Ben chuckled and pulled back, dripping more lube along the crease of his fingers before adding yet another, watching them disappear into Armitage's body with a hot rush of desire. He got lost in that visual for a while-- the shine of the lube, the dusty flush of his skin, the nearly translucent copper hair on his thighs, even darker at his groin. The rise and fall of his nearly concave stomach, the flex of his bicep as he reached up to take hold of his intricately carved bedpost. Ben was transfixed by every soft sound, every shift of his hips.

Armitage was beautiful. Fucking beautiful.

Ben made to lean down to lick away a stripe of precome from Armitage's stomach when he felt something small but sharp hit him on the forehead. He shook his head slightly and looked down to where the projectile had fallen. Ben snatched it up, narrowing his eyes a bit as he looked up at Armitage. "Really? We're throwing condoms now?"

"When you've zoned out counting each of my pubic hairs I thought it would be the most effective way to grab your attention," Armitage said. "Focus, Solo. Put it on."

Ben opened his mouth to quip back but quickly realized that arousal had overwhelmed that particular part of his brain. He couldn't think of anything worth saying that wasn't concerning how sexy everything about Armitage was and how much he wanted to put on the condom and fuck him as instructed.

He tore open the foil packet and tossed it aside as he rolled the condom onto his erection, giving himself a few strokes with his lubed-up hand before shifting forward again, draping one of Armitage's legs over his shoulder before reaching down to tease the head of his cock over Armitage's fluttering entrance, catching the ridge of muscle and toying with it a bit, pressing in a bit deeper with each slight thrust of his hips.

"I am going to expire from old age before you fucking _fuck_ me for the love of all that is holy..." Armitage panted, pushing himself up on his elbows to glare at Ben more easily.

Ben met his gaze, smirked, and gave a firm thrust forward, forcing the air from Armitage's lungs as he bottomed out. The movement brought their faces close, close enough that Ben could feel the other man's breath against his face. Ben's gaze drifted down towards Armitage's lips. "That enough to shut you up?" he asked, wrapping his hand around Armitage's thigh.

Armitage tilted his chin upward, looking at Ben through his lashes. "No," he replied before swallowing thickly, his adam's apple bobbing under his skin.

Ben couldn't help it. He growled, sank his fingertips into Armitage's flesh, and set a slow but brutal pace. Armitage's body was slim and looked almost fragile under him, but beneath the soft skin was firm muscle. He could take each thrust easily, even meet them with force of his own.

Finally, finally, Armitage was rendered speechless, his eyes wide and pupils blown as he let out moan after shivering moan, his gaze intense on Ben's face.

Ben knew he wouldn't last long, and when Armitage shook and came untouched between their bodies it was all downhill. He came into Armitage's still shuttering body, mouth open against the other man's breastbone as he was gathered into his arms.

"Oh my god," Ben slurred against Armitage's skin, which may or may not have been wet from Ben's drool.

"Indeed," Armitage said, his tone not far from Ben's, awe-wise. His fingers were weaving their way through Ben's hair, lifting it from his scalp before letting it fall back down.

"I need to run to my room," Ben groaned after a long silence, pulling back and mopping up the drool from Armitage's chest. "I'll be back soon, though."

"Promise you'll come back," Armitage said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Ben could feel his eyes on him as he removed the condom, tying it off before reaching over the side of the bed for his jeans.

"I'm coming back, there's a lot of food over there that I most definitely need to eat," Ben said as he stood, doing up the zip of his jeans before tugging on his sweater.

Armitage tugged his robe back toward himself, smoothing the black silk out in his lap. "Yes, about that. If you eat in this bed again I'm afraid I'm going to have to break one of your fingers."

Ben laughed, throwing his head back. It felt good to laugh like that, full and deep. "Then we'll eat in the garden like civilized people. I'll do my best to pretend."

"Do you seriously eat in your bed? Who does that? There are crumbs, Ben. It's like sprinkling sand in your sheets."

"What's wrong with sand?" Ben asked, crossing over to the tray and popping a bit of fruit in his mouth, smiling at the wrinkle in Armitage's nose.

"Go on, go take care of what needs attention and come back," Armitage said, waving a dismissive hand Ben's way. "Quickly, before I find something else with which to fill my time."

"Why is everything so fucking sexy when you say it?" Ben groaned, wiping his slippery palms on his thighs before heading toward the door. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

Armitage stretched languidly, reaching for his discarded tea cup and slipping out of bed. The long, smooth line of his back was begging to be licked, but right now Ben needed to get to his room and take his meds on time.

They had plenty of time for more later.


	12. Chapter 12

Armitage tapped his fingertips against his kneecap as he scrolled through the morning's news, smiling softly when he saw a photograph in the middle of the write up about his and Ben's day at the hospital. They had caught the moment that Amaya had collapsed in his arms and Ben had swept the would-be tower topper up under his arm. Ben was smiling widely as he looked down at the little boy, and Armitage...

Well. He was smiling as he looked up at Ben. He looked smitten. Lovesick. It was nauseating.

Children were clearly a bad influence.

He tapped on the photograph, eager to save it, but then he felt something bounce off his eyebrow and land on the screen of his tablet.

A crust of toast.

He flicked the piece of bread away and a bird promptly snatched it up and flew away.

"Pay attention to me," Ben said, tearing another bit of toast free, holding it up as a threat.

"You were quite engrossed in your breakfast, I didn't want to interrupt," Armitage said. "I've never seen someone who enjoys food quite as much as you do. It's a sight to behold."

"It's a simple pleasure," Ben said with a shrug. "We have to eat. Might as well enjoy it. Imagine if what I enjoyed most was jumping off of cliffs?"

Armitage sighed. "You'd be insufferable. I'd kick you out immediately."

Ben grinned, tossing the bit of toast at Armitage's face. It bounced off of his nose and Ben laughed. "Oh, that's a dealbreaker?"

"If you make a habit of jumping off of cliffs, its very likely that eventually you'll have a rather abrupt landing," Armitage replied, tossing the piece of bread to the birds. "I'd rather that not happen. The worst that could happen with food is you gain weight. I'll take my chances there. That thought isn't particularly off-putting."

"Good to know," Ben said with a little smile, patting his stomach. "There is a good chance that will happen. Every year the scale creeps up a little bit."

Armitage hummed, setting aside his tablet and wrapping his arms around his propped up knee. He rested his chin on its peak, looking over at Ben. "Is this you being humble? Trying to prove you aren't obnoxiously handsome that you're human like the rest of us?"

Ben scoffed, flicking a shell of egg Armitage's way. "You say that as if you don't look like _that_. You're a fairy tale prince. It isn't fair."

Armitage could feel the blush flare on his cheeks as he studied Ben's face. There was nothing to see but earnest honesty, which was more than a little overwhelming. Armitage pinched the skin of his inner thigh to ensure he wasn't dreaming. "How are you real?" Armitage asked softly, a warm pool of happiness settling in his gut when he felt Ben's foot press against his shin.

"I am nowhere smart enough to answer that question," he said with a little smile. "How are any of us real? How did this seemingly random collection of star dust form together to create a tangible and beautiful human being? Is there an answer to that question? How will we ever know?"

"Oh my god, that's quite enough," Armitage groaned, picking up a dried currant from his plate and lobbing it toward Ben's head. Ben, the absolute monster, opened his mouth and caught it easily with a wink. "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" Armitage asked with a laugh.

Ben swallowed the fruit. "Well, that depends. Have you finished your breakfast?"

Armitage fluttered his lashes. "That depends. Did you bring that cape that you wore to the wedding? Do you have a deck of playing cards? I'm thinking of a number between one and 100."

Ben levelled him with an unimpressed stare. He leaned back in his chair a bit, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I'll have you know that capes like that are very fashionable on Naboo."

"Out of the entire history of breathtaking fashion and culture, you chose the world's most basic cape," Armitage said before clicking his tongue. "Look at your grandmother, for god's sake. Has there ever been a more iconic woman? You could learn a thing or two from Queen Padme Amidala."

"I would agree with that," Ben said with a nod. "You have a good sense of style, why don't you teach me a few things?"

"That's a dangerous request, I might just dress you up just to look at you," Armitage said with a smile. "I do like the sound of that, though. I think I'd like that very much."

Ben nodded. "Fine, yeah. As long as you don't touch my hair. I need my hair."

Armitage pressed a hand to his chest. "I would never! It's all you have going for you!"

"Are you only interested in me because of my hair?" Ben asked with a small smile, unable to keep a straight face.

"Well, that's not the only reason," Armitage said. "But I like it. A lot."

"You can thank merciless teasing my entire childhood for the size of my ears for that," Ben said, lifting one shoulder.

"Well, let me see them," Armitage said, leaning forward. Ben looked wary, but tucked his hair behind his ears. Armitage leaned over to look at each ear. "Well, let me be the first to thank you, dear ears, for inspiring Mr Solo to grow out his luxurious hair. I thank both of you."

"You're a dork," Ben muttered as his skin flushed, ruffling his hair to let it fall back over his ears.

Armitage hummed, stretching out his legs under the table. "And you're gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Ben watched him for a moment, a soft look on his face. He brushed the crumbs from the table top before he stood, tilting his head toward the bedroom. "Come on. We have a hell of a lot of condoms to work our way through."

Armitage sighed. He never should have showed his collection of condoms to Ben, he would never live it down. They were tucked away again, at least. While Ben was away he'd called for a handful of maids to come tidy the room and he'd done his best to hide away all evidence of amorous activity. Realistically he knew that the entire staff was aware of his and Ben's evening together, they just didn't need to be presented with evidence that pointed to how they'd spent that time.

"I have a plan," Ben said as he settled back on the pillows, knees falling open. "You want to come sit with me while I float it past you?"

"You make it sound like we're going to have a business meeting," Armitage said as he climbed onto the bed, settling back against Ben's chest. It was nice, being held like this.

Ben hooked his chin over Armitage's shoulder. "How many business meetings have you had where someone's had you between their legs?" he asked as he looped his arms around Armitage's waist, a large hand stroking against his belly through his robe. "On second thought, don't answer that question."

Armitage let out a pleased hum, his eyes drifting closed. "This is already more pleasurable than the vast majority of my more recent dates, for the lack of a better word. Go on, then. What is this plan of yours?"

"Well..." Ben drawled, toying with the belt of his robe. "You can correct me if I'm wrong, of course, but I think you like my voice. You always seem to have a positive reaction when I talk."

"That would be a correct assumption," Armitage replied, trying to keep his tone steady as Ben's hand slid inside of his robe, stroking the length of his thigh. "You've heard yourself. Surely I'm not the first person you've made weak in the knees."

"You're the first person who put up such a resistance," Ben said, amusement clear in his tone. "I think it just made you angry, how much you were attracted to me. Admit it, that was part of the reason you hated me."

"Hate is a bit of a strong word," Armitage replied, which drew a snort from Ben. Armitage rolled his eyes. "Okay, perhaps not. But I mostly hated you because of everything you had I thought you were taking for granted. Taking advantage of overly accommodating parents who had coddled you."

Ben was silent for a long moment, his hand still. "I used to think that too. My brain still tells me that on occasion," he finally said, some of the cocksuredness gone. "But I have been assured by many a therapist that isn't true."

Armitage felt a cold twist in his gut as he looked down at Ben's hand. He'd already managed to fuck this up. It had hardly been any time at all and he'd plucked a clearly raw nerve right away.

He was an idiot.

He fumbled for Ben's hand to cradle it in his, and he leaned his head to the side to rest his cheek against Ben's temple. "I'm sorry. Clearly I don't believe that now, and it wasn't fair of me to... to come to that conclusion about a man I didn't know. I just..." Armitage laced his fingers together with Ben's drawing in a deep breath. In for a penny, in for a pound. "I was jealous, from when I was very young. I would see your mother, always so poised and having taken a commoner as her husband, an _older man_ , no less, and I knew that everyone frowned on that. But I saw her lead with her heart and I envied that. I envied you, I envied your people. I wanted so desperately to have your life. I was stuck here with a stepmother who looked at me like I was filth and a father who had never wanted me in the first place. I had much of what I wanted and nothing that I needed. You became a symbol, someone I could safely funnel all that frustration into, and I see now that I have been hating a man that doesn't exist outside of our imaginations."

Ben squeezed his hand before turning his face in, brushing a kiss against Armitage's neck. His chin and cheeks were scratchy with overnight scruff, which made Armitage shiver. "I was supposed to be talking you into a dirty-talk heavy hand job that ended with fucking my throat, then you had to get all serious on me."

"I didn't mean to ruin things," Armitage muttered, still holding tightly to Ben's hand.

He felt Ben's lips twitch against his neck. "You didn't ruin anything," Ben said, smoothing his thumb over Armitage's knuckles. "I still want to do all those things. It's definitely still on the table."

"Oh thank god," Armitage sighed.

Ben nuzzled into his neck again, hand reaching down to stroke Armitage's soft inner thigh, slowly inching upward. His big hand enveloped Armitage's growing erection, fingertips kneading against his balls. Armitage let his legs fall even more open, forcing Ben to do so as well.

It was slow and deliciously decadent, Ben nipping and kissing along his neck and shoulders as he gave Armitage a hand job that seemed intent on wringing every ounce of pleasure from his body. He could feel the hot length of Ben's cock against the small of his back and he moved his hips a bit, wanting to make Ben feel good in return.

Then Ben was pulling away, his chest no longer a firm presence against Armitage's spine. The sound that Armitage made was embarrassing, something like a dismayed yelp, and that drew a laugh from Ben.

Ben held up a condom with a roguish grin, shoving Armitage back on the pillows.

"What, are we entering phase two now?" Armitage asked, unable to help his snark. Ben just looked far too pleased with himself. "I was a little distracted when you were floating your plan by me, I'm afraid."

"This is sex, not a tactical maneuver," Ben said with a little shake of his head. He tore open the package and rolled on the condom before shifting downward.

Armitage held his breath. Ben's mouth was a delicious slide, the bump of his nose against Armitage's belly enough to make him whimper. How was Ben so good at this? It wasn't fair. Armitage reached down to brush aside his curtain of dark hair, tucking it behind his ear. Armitage's fingers returned to stroke the curve of his ear, causing Ben to let out a huff through his nose before glancing up at him.

Ben's gaze made Armitage's stomach curl. It was dark and heavy, probably the sexiest fucking thing Armitage had ever seen, and his broad shoulders between Armitage's thighs did terrible things to him. He wasn't going to last. He was going to embarrass himself but he couldn't really find it in himself to mind.

Armitage gasped and settled back against the pillows, trying to slow his impending orgasm. He was so focused on his breathing that he didn't quite process the sound of his bedroom door opening, or the clearing on a throat.

"Your highness, there's an urgent call on the line for you from your father regarding his upcoming return," Mitaka said from the doorway, a hand raised to cover his eyes. Bless him.

Armitage cursed, shoving Ben back with a press to his forehead. "He isn't due back until the end of next week, there's nothing urgent about that," he panted, clumsily groping for the ties of his robe. Ben reached forward to tie it for him, which made Armitage's heart thump uncomfortably in his chest.

"It seems the queen has succumbed to food poisoning and had decided to return home to convalesce," Mitaka replied, eyes still covered.

"Bollocks," Armitage sighed, hating the cold rush of panic he felt at the prospect. Ben was carefully unrolling the condom from Hux's already softening cock, and Armitage felt like crying.

"Take care of business, we can catch each other later," Ben said as he reached for his hands. "You know where to find me when you're done."

"You amaze me," Armitage said softly, wrapping an arm around Ben and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Mitaka cleared his throat. "Sir, would you mind awfully if I asked that you dismiss me before I hear a level or romantic nonsense that I cannot unhear?"

Ben's laugh was loud and booming, which made it very difficult for Armitage to level an unimpressed glare MItaka's way.

If anything, that sounds like a challenge," Armitage replied, his eyes narrowing. "But fine. Go, let my father know I will return his call shortly."

"Very good, sir," Mitaka said, peeking through his fingers. His eyes were sparkling with amusement as he looked from Ben back to Armitage. The smile that spread across his face made him look like a cat who ate the canary. He left with a bounce in his step that by all rights Armitage should have found irritating.

He'd let it slide just this once.

Ben pulled on his sweater and ran his hands through his hair, trying to smooth it down. His lips were pink and swollen and Armitage wanted desperately to drag him back into bed and kiss him all over. He wasn't done. He wasn't sure he'd ever be done.

"If you keep looking at me like that you'll never return that call," Ben drawled, smirking.

"If you keep looking like that I won't want to," Armitage replied, going for his phone. "Go, before I change my mind."

Ben hesitated. He looked like he was considering something. He made to move towards Armitage but stopped himself, brow furrowing before going instead to the door.

"What was that?" Armitage asked with a little laugh.

"Wanted to kiss you but thought better of it," Ben said as he pulled open the door. "Later."

Armitage nodded, scrolling through his contacts to find his father's number. "Yes. Later."

Ben hesitated once more before tearing himself away.

Armitage hesitated before ringing his father.


	13. Chapter 13

Armitage was so tense it was coming off him in waves, his hands clasped in front of him as he watched the steady approach of the king's car, which was flanked by two very impressive security motorcycles.

Ben was tempted to check his chin for drool, but he managed to restrain himself.

He was dressed in the finest suit he had brought over but still managed to feel out of place surrounded by garishly clad footmen and Armitage still as a statue, not a hair out of place. Ben had started to speak a handful of times but stopped himself, not sure his attempts at comfort or humor would be particularly well received.

The car ground to a halt and a footman rushed forward to open the door, holding out a gloved hand to assist a rather miserable-looking Martelle out of the car and toward the palace.

Ben couldn't help but notice that she didn't spare a glace Armitage's way and was immediately enveloped by a gaggle of maids. Ben watched the whole affair with an inclined head and a wry expression, ready to have all the performative grandness finished.

King Brendol came next, face ruddy and drooping with exhaustion. He rested his hand on Armitage's shoulder briefly as he passed. "Come, they have a luncheon prepared for us and your guest."

Armitage nodded. "Of course, father. I ensured they prepared the meal you requested."

Brendol nodded once and continued inside, ignoring the footmen as they scurried to unload the car.

Ben spared a glance toward Armitage, who met his gaze as though he had been expecting it. He nodded toward the doorway and Ben followed in the king's wake.

He could feel Armitage close, just behind him and close enough to touch. Ben wanted to touch him, to soothe him and promise him that everything would be fine. He knew that it would only bring about confused looks and ultimately disdain, so he didn't say anything at all.

Lunch was needlessly fancy, a rather dramatically displayed grilled octopus the centerpiece. Ben kept a wary eye on it, sure that the tentacles were still moving.

Armitage was mostly drinking his lunch, toying with his fork and sipping his white wine.

"It seems the little goodwill tour is going well enough," Brendol said, sopping up some melted butter with a crust of bread. "No visible bruises, the palace still stands. Neither of you seem to have made a fool of yourself, which is a refreshing change of pace."

Ben watched Armitage's grip tighten on his wine glass. Before he could speak Ben cleared his throat. "We have had very interesting events to attend. Our time has been very well spent."

"He was bombarded by Imperial sympathizers," Armitage said as he speared a bit of carrot on his fork. "They spoke poorly of his mother. It wasn't quite the best first impression we could have made."

"Well, Armitage," Brendol began, not looking up from his plate. "I suppose it's a good think that you had already taken care of the terrible first impression years ago." It was at that point he did look up, but not at Armitage. The expression on his face was a mockery of sympathy. "I am sorry that they spoke poorly of the Princess."

"Queen," Ben corrected, trying his best to quell the simmering anger in his gut. There was no use letting a man like this get him riled up, it would only feed into his idea that Ben was a temperamental child who was always raring for a fight.

"Oh, has she been given a promotion by the survivors of a long-dead planet?" Brendol asked with a little laugh before taking a bite of his octopus. The tentacle curled over his lower lip into his beard, and Ben found it very hard not to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"She's Princess of Alderaan, yes, but she's Queen of Naboo," Ben corrected, one of his hands curling into a fist on his thigh.

Brendol rolled his eyes as he nodded, finishing up his chewing. "Ah, yes, I always forget that. The way they choose their leadership has always seemed a bit slapdash to me, it's difficult to take their appointments seriously."

"And I'm sure that attitude gets you far in all of your diplomatic endeavors with them," Armitage said from Ben's side, and Ben had to work very hard at not letting his amusement show on his face.

"I have little patience for diplomatic endeavors, it's why I had children," Brendol bit back.

"It's why you had Bertrand," Armitage corrected over the rim of his wine glass. "I was, of course, a happy accident."

Ben held his breath as the tension in the dining room grew heavier. This felt like a conversation that he very much didn't need to be a witness to, but also a conversation that happened all too frequently. Ben reached for his glass of water and downed it in one go, the sound of his gulp loud to his own ears.

In a blink, Brendol's face was purple. "Are you showing out for your guest? Playing the rebellious son? It wasn't cute when you were a child and it surely isn't now. Wine has never agreed with you, Armitage, I would suggest you switch to water."

Armitage was deadly quiet next to Ben, and he didn't dare look over towards him. He needed to appear to remain neutral in this war, even if he was currently imagining slicing Brendol's head clean from his body and presenting it to Armitage on a silver platter as a token of his affection.

He didn't let that fantasy go too far. If he did he'd be wearing armor and Armitage would be wearing something ridiculous and might faint and he didn't need to acknowledge that he might have played too many role playing games as a child. And a teen. And an adult.

"I'm finished anyway," Armitage replied, his tone as cold as the time Ben had spent on Hoth with his parents. Armitage stood, tossing his napkin on the table. "Ben, we've got an appointment."

"Right, yes," Ben said as he stood as well. "Apologies, your highness, thank you for lunch." He bowed and ventured a glance toward Brendol, who looked no less angry. He looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't find the right words to do so, and Ben didn't hesitate to follow Armitage out of the dining hall.

Armitage was muttering curses under his breath as he stormed down the hallway, taking the turns so quickly that Ben very quickly got lost in the cavernous halls of the palace. "That fucking bastard, how fucking dare he comment on my glass of wine when he probably drank a whole bloody bottle on his way home at the very least!"

"Where are we going?" Ben asked softly, practically jogging to keep up with Armitage.

"Out, we're going out!" Armitage replied, throwing up his hands. "Mitaka, fetch a car!" Sure enough, Mitaka and Dameron were leaning against the wall up ahead, chatting softly. Mitaka snapped to attention and pulled out his phone.

"Can we go out somewhere with food that isn't horrific?" Ben asked tentatively.

Armitage abruptly stopped, and Ben nearly collided with him. Armitage whipped around and Ben caught him by the shoulders, steadying the both of them. "You are an idiot, I can't believe..." Armitage began before he surged forward, pressing their lips together desperately.

Ben wrapped his arms around Armitage's neck, drawing him in closer, deepening the kiss, trying to slow it down. He knew that Armitage was searching for something, and he was trying his best to give it to him.

Armitage whimpered and pulled back, panting and rubbing his cheek against Ben's. From behind them, Dameron cleared his throat. "Your highnesses, the car is waiting," he said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Come on, let's get you fed," Armitage said, smoothing a hand down Ben's side.

Ben smiled, leaning down to press another kiss to Armitage's lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anxiety/Panic Attack

Mae answered Armitage's message when they were already halfway to the restaurant. She offered to run off her lunch crowd but he declined the offer, assuring her that he and Ben could manage just fine and that they didn't want to inconvenience anyone.

Ben was quiet next to him, tapping away on his phone. He smiled slightly at the screen before adding something else. "Who are you talking to?" Armitage asked, hoping he didn't sound accusatory. 

Apparently he didn't, because Ben passed over his phone. "Rey, she's bored to tears without me there to bother," he said.

Sure enough, she had sent a series of messages as soon as she had woken up, presumably.  
  


_I saw a mangy bear on the news yesterday and thought of you.  
_

_I was wondering 'what is Ben doing roaming around in the woods when he's supposed to be wooing Prince Armpit?'  
_

_Then they said it was a sick bear.  
_

_Just making sure it wasn't you.  
_

Armitage looked up at Ben, his eyes narrowing to slits. " _Prince Armpit?_ " he hissed.

Ben's eyes widened comically as he snatched his phone back, tucking it away. "I... Rey calls you that as a joke! You have to admit your name is ridiculous, we just... I mean she..."

From the front, Dameron covered the word 'lying' rather poorly with a cough. Mitaka covered his own laughter with a cough of his own.

"You are throwing your dear cousin under the bus because you don't want to admit that you orchestrated a vicious and slanderous campaign against me intent on sullying my good name?" Armitage said in a rush, his hand pressing to his chest in mock affront. 

"Your name is bad and we both know it's bad," Ben replied, a bit of the initial panic draining from his face. 

Armitage hummed. "Well... yes. Yet another thing for which I can blame my father." 

Ben, bless, let out an noncommittal grunt, his expression gone dark as he stared straight ahead. After a long stretch of silence he added, "That guy sucks." 

Mitaka couldn't manage a cough in time to cover his snort of laughter. Armitage reached for Ben's hand, pulling it into his lap and lacing their fingers together. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he said, squeezing Ben's hand lightly. 

Ben looked over at him, a smirk on his face. "Well, you could have, it just would have had about fifteen more words involved." 

"Not everyone can be as succinct as you, Ben Solo," Armitage said, watching the slow trajectory as Ben's thumb stroked over the back of his hand. It felt nice, being able to show this little sliver of affection in front of people that could be trusted with said knowledge. Mitaka looked to be playing some sort of game on his phone and Dameron kept shooting them knowing looks via the rear view mirror. 

There was a table tucked in the back large enough for them and the security detail who weren't far behind. Ben stuck close to Armitage's side, claiming the seat next to him and picking up the menu. "How much of an asshole will I be if I just ask for a burger?" Ben asked softly, sincerely. 

"She'll make you Filet Mignon if you ask her to, you just might have to give her time to run to the butcher's," Armitage replied with a little shake of his head. He settled a hand on Ben's thigh under the table. "Just don't abuse your power." 

Mae had clearly been waiting on them to arrive because she was the one who bustled over, resting her hands on Armitage's shoulders and pressing into the tense muscles there in just the right way, holding pressure until the muscles released. "A bad one, huh?" she asked softly, looking from a solemn Mitaka to Ben. 

"Yeah, well, my dad always says you can't expect an asshole not to stink," Ben muttered, right as Armitage was taking a drink of his water. 

Water that came shooting out of his nose when he laughed. Unfortunately Mitaka took the brunt of the spray, all life draining from his face as he was soaked. Finn was the first to break into uncontrollable laughter, burying his face in his folded arms to try to muffle the sound of it in the rather cosy restaurant. Phasma had raised a hand to cover her mouth, and Poe looked ready to keel over right there.

"I really, really like this one," Mae said with a bright peal of laughter of her own, going over to Ben and rubbing his shoulders as well. Ben melted under the touch. "What would you want to eat, love?"

"I would kill for a burger and fries," Ben said, near a whine.

"You'll have to forgive his palette, Mother, he's really a simpleton at heart," Armitage said as he pat the back of Ben's hand.

"You say that like you don't come in here and beg for cheese toasties fairly regularly," Mae said with an arched brow before moving to take everyone else's orders.

"I'd like to have an entire bottle of wine," Armitage muttered, massaging his temple.

"Why don't we do that tonight?" Ben asked, his fingertips tapping against the inseam of Armitage's trousers. "Get really fucking drunk somewhere we aren't supposed to be. Stay away from the palace as long as possible. We can get a suite at a fancy hotel, haunt the bar until we get tired of that, go upstairs..."

Armitage hummed, a fond little smile on his face. "I feel like this should be something that I don't agree to, like it could go horribly wrong, but I really don't want to." He raised his voice a bit, addressing Mitaka. "Find a suite for tonight. A nice one, somewhere with a nice bar."

Mitaka was still blotting his face and hair but he nodded. "Of course, your highness," he muttered, shifting to pull out his phone.

"Make sure they know our security requirements," Phasma added.

Their food was delivered and Ben didn't hesitate to tuck in, letting out a pleased hum when he took a large bite of his burger. He sank down in his seat a bit to hunch over his plate so that he didn't make a mess of himself.

Armitage should have been disgusted by the whole display but he wasn't. It was a true testament to how mindlessly charmed he was by Ben Solo. He had juice running down his wrist that he licked away before taking another too-large bite that he punctuated with another hum, and Armitage felt a blush bloom across his face before he turned his attention to his cheese toasty.

Lunch was a much more pleasant affair here, which came as no surprise. Every bite made Armitage feel a little more grounded, a little less angry. Mae's food was magical in that sort of way, always making him feel an overwhelming sort of love that continued to take him by surprise.

"We've got an issue," Dameron said, nodding towards the windows that faced the bustling street.

Armitage turned around and sure enough, there was a small crowd of young people gathered, snapping pictures of them through the glass. A familiar twist of anxiety turned his stomach and Armitage turned back around, meeting Mitaka's gaze.

"Phasma, the car please," Mitaka said as he stood in one smooth motion, fishing a small pill box from his pocket and passing it over to Armitage. "Bring it around back. Finn, ask Mae to let us out that way. Circle the block to make sure no one follows you, please."

As they dispersed Armitage took the pill, pointedly avoiding looking at Ben as he did so. He was sure that Ben had plenty of questions, but he was in no mood to answer them. Mae came out of the kitchen, glaring out of the window. "I'm going to get you a table set up in the kitchen," Mae said softly. "That way you won't have an audience. I guess word has finally gotten out that you spend quite a bit of time here."

"It's alright," Armitage said as he stood, taking deep breaths and closing his shaking hands into fists.

"What do you want me to do? How can I help?" Ben asked. His dark eyes were wide and concerned as he wiped his hands off on his napkin.

"You go to the washroom, Mae will come fetch you when we've got Prince Armitage clear," Mitaka said before Armitage had a chance to respond. This was probably best, as Armitage's brain had started to devolve into panic and he relied fairly heavily on Mitaka to take over.

"Okay, yeah," Ben said, resting a hand on Armitage's forearm briefly before following the command.

"Dopheld..." Armitage gasped, his lungs constricting.

"Hey... come on buddy, we're alright, I'll help you back," Dameron said as he came over to Armitage, his arm slipping around Armitage's waist. "Come on, deep breaths."

Armitage's vision narrowed but his forced his lungs to work. All he could focus on was Mae's panicked face as she led them out the back. It smelled like wet garbage in the alley but it wasn't long until the car pulled up. He was bundled inside and Mitaka was giving soothing instructions. Count your breaths. In. Hold. Out.

At some point Dameron's hand was replaced by Ben's. The acute medication began to take effect and the strangle hold on his lungs began to loosen. His head drifted over to rest on Ben's shoulder. "Where are we going?" Armitage slurred.

"The suite, we'll get you in bed," Ben said softly, his breath ruffling Armitage's hair in a pleasant tickle.

Armitage wanted to say thank you, but he drifted off before he could.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I just started a new job and training has been a bit overwhelming. I appreciate your patience.

_You're kidding. RS_

_You've got to be kidding. RS  
_

_Ben. RS  
_

_Ben. RS  
_

_BEN RS  
_

_BEEEEN RS  
_

_How?????? RS_

_**oh my god you need to calm down BS**  
_

_I WILL CUT YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES BEN SOLO TELL ME HOW U ARE FRIENDS NOW RS  
_

_**There's not much to tell? He's kind of a dick because he's miserable here, and.... I don't know. He can be fun. It hasn't been terrible. You'll see when he comes there. You'll get to know him and you'll like him too, I know it. BS**  
_

_Did they brainwash you? Brain parasite? Who are you and what have you done with Ben? RS_ **  
**

_**Rey. The whole point of this trip was to get to know him and his kingdom better. BS**  
_

_No it wasn't! It was to convince Arkanis not to declare war because you pushed their Prince into a cake! RS_ **  
**

_**That isn't what happened! BS**  
_

_ughhhhhh ben shut upppp RS  
_

_where is he now? I thought your schedule was jam packed? RS_ **  
**

_**He's taking a nap. His dad was a fucking dick, we were stalked by the paparazzi and tonight we're going to get wasted. BS**  
_

_Oh I have to find those pictures hold on RS  
_

_'_ Arkanian royal insiders state that after a tense reunion with the King, Prince Armitage took a picky Ben Solo to lunch at one of the restaurants he frequents, _Tuar Ceatha' RS  
_

_Since when are you picky? RS  
_

_**Rey. The food here... it's a lot. BS**  
_

_**I just wanted something I recognized as food and not a sea monster. BS**  
_

_You look like a wild animal guarding your prey. What is wrong with you? RS  
_

_**I need you to be supportive and not judge me right now. BS**  
_

_Can I just say one more judgemental thing then I'll stop? RS  
_

_**... fine BS**  
_

_The way that Armpit's looking at you in this one picture of you LICKING Y OUR OWN ARM is hilarious and also confusing RS  
_

_**what? BS**  
_

_You aren't a million years old, you know how to look stuff up. RS  
_

_It's like he's equal parts fond and disgusted. How did this happen? What is life? I feel like there are things you aren't telling me and that's rude and hurtful and I'm going to tell your mother. RS  
_

_**Right well it's been nice but I have to go. BS**  
_

_BEN I AM NOT DONE GETTING INFO FROM YOU RS  
_

_**You can get info later Hux is waking up and we have plans. BS**  
_

_AWww tell him hi and I'm sorry his dad sucks! RS  
_

_**will do BS**  
_

Ben hadn't been lying; Armitage was beginning to stir on the frankly enormous bed of the suite that Mitaka had secured for them. It had taken Ben and Poe a little maneuvering to get a very drowsy Armitage into the elevator and tucked into bed. For someone so slim, his lanky limbs offered enough dead weight to make him difficult to manage.

They had managed to head off detection, although the doorman had a look of pity on his face that spoke of frequent occurrences of dealing with an unconscious Arkanian Prince.

Ben didn't really want to think about that. It wasn't his place.

When they got settled in the suite Ben ordered a couple of bottles of their finest wine and a charcuterie board to be delivered in a few hours before crossing to the balcony. It was, of course, raining again, so even thought the view was nice, the pictures he was planning to take to send to Rey and his mother wouldn't have done it justice. Every one he took turned out grey and gloomy, so he just gave up and went inside, deciding instead to play with his data pad.

He watched a couple episodes of some show that Rey was obsessed with that he tried to pretend he didn't find entertaining before, as if she had known that he was thinking of her, she started messaging him again. For the briefest of seconds he considered snapping a picture of the lightly-snoring Armitage to send to her but very quickly decided against that. He knew the other man well enough to know that wouldn't go over well, even if Rey wouldn't do anything with said picture. _  
_

When Armitage began to stir Ben put away his data pad, sitting up a bit straighter to watch him. He considered going over to the bed, being there when he woke up, but he was afraid that might be confusing. There was no telling what exactly Armitage would remember of what had happened at the cafe.

Armitage let out a little groan as he rolled from his back to his stomach, arching his back in a leisurely stretch. He then stilled and sat up abruptly, looking around the room. When his gaze landed on Ben the initial panic melted away, which made Ben feel feelings that he wasn't quite ready to admit that he felt. He offered Armitage a small smile, which was returned.

"Sleep alright?" Ben asked as he stood, crossing over to the bed.

Armitage nodded. "This bed is... very comfortable," Armitage said as he smoothed a hand over the soft cotton sheets. "I... I apologize for that scene. It was just..."

"You don't have to explain anything," Ben said with a shrug, sitting down by Armitage's knees. "I get it. Emotional whiplash can really fuck with you. You thought you were in a safe spot and it turned out you weren't. I get it."

Armitage studied him silently before nodding. "Yes, that's... yes. Precisely it. Thank goodness you're smarter than you look."

Ben nodded sagely. "Yeah. Who would have thought someone this hot would be smart too? I'm the complete package."

"I take it back, you're an idiot," Armitage muttered as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Ben's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Do you mind awfully if we just... stay here tonight?"

"I don't," Ben said softly. "I ordered fancy shit to be brought up here for dinner. Wine and cheese and other little stuff I thought you'd like. There's a giant tub in the washroom that has jets. I thought we could get a little drunk, get in the tub, fuck in the tub then maybe actually use it for it's intended purpose. Then just forget about everything else but what's in here, you know? You and me."

Armitage was quiet for a long moment until Ben heard a sniffle. It was soft, soft enough that Ben knew that Armitage was trying desperately to hide it. "That sounds perfect," Armitage whispered, tightening his grip around Ben's middle.

"But we do have a problem," Ben said with mock seriousness. "We don't have your condom collection. I don't know how you'll survive without your endless supply of options." Armitage pinched Ben's side rather hard at that, but it was worth it for the laugh that followed.

"I will never trust you with anything ever again," Armitage whined before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Ben's bicep, worrying his mouthful for a moment before letting go.

"Rey said to tell you hi, by the way," Ben said, shifting so he could gather Armitage in his arms. "I was telling her about how nice the visit has been. Getting to know you. About how I think she'll like you."

Armitage hummed. "Did you tell her we've fucked?"

Ben drew in a slow breath and shook his head. "No. I... no. I didn't think that was anyone's business but ours. If... I mean, if it becomes something more than that then of course I'd like to tell her, but right now I sort of like that it's just ours. She's nosy, she'd be inserting herself in the middle of everything."

Armitage was tense in Ben's arms for a moment before burying his face in against his chest. "You don't want something more with me," he muttered, almost too soft to decipher the words.

Ben turned them over in his mind. His initial thought was to refute that claim, because it wasn't true, not at all. He did want more, he wanted more the moment that Armitage had kissed him in that pub. But he wasn't sure if Armitage was in a place to offer more. He didn't want to push for something that would only drive the other man away. "Well..." he began, trying to arrange those thoughts into an order that made sense. "I do. Want more. With you. But I also understand if that isn't something you want. I think... I think we could make each other very happy. It would be hard, I know that, but nothing that's worth doing is easy."

"Are you a motivational poster?" Armitage asked, his tone snide. Ben's heart sank and he made to pull away, but Armitage's grip on him tightened and he shifted to look into Ben's face. His eyes were red but dry. "No, don't. I'm... I don't know what to say. I... can I think about that? Please?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah. I'm a patient guy. I can wait."

Armitage's smile was tentative but beautiful. "You won't have to wait long, I swear," he said, leaning forward to brush a kiss against Ben's lips.

Ben kissed him back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut. I hope that makes up for its brevity.

"Ben, darling, either turn off your phone or answer it, it's driving me mad," Armitage said with a sigh after the phone buzzed again on the nightstand. Then again. And again.

Ben, bless, didn't stop kissing along the arch of his shoulders, his hips rolled against the swell of Armitage's ass and Armitage gasped, pressing his forehead into the plush pillow as he arched his back a bit.

Every drag of his plush lips was shiver-inducing, every press of his cock against the cleft of Armitage's backside promising more. The tickle of each breath against his skin was distracting, but not so distracting that Armitage couldn't tune out the incessant buzzing of Ben's phone.

Hardly any time passed between the thought crossing Armitage's mind and the movement of his hand as he snatched up the phone, answering it. "Yes, what is so bloody important, Rey Skywalker?" he snapped.

Ben had gone still on top of him. This was concerning.

_"Oh my god, is this Armp- Armitage?"_

Armitage closed his eyes. "Well spotted. Your cousin is quite occupied at the moment, can you please for the love of every single god stop calling him? He will get back with you when he can, but until then he's out of commission." 

_"What is he doing where he can't...?"_

Ben's arm came over Armitage's shoulder and he snatched the phone away. "Rey, you are being the world's worst cockblock. I'm turning off my phone now."

The shriek that sounded from the other end of the line was not of any world that Armitage was familiar with, but Ben was quick to end the call and power down his phone. "I think you might have broken her," Armitage said with a little laugh as he settled back down with a content sigh. "Now carry on."

Ben laughed as he scraped his teeth between Armitage's shoulder blades. "The number of messages I will have when I turn my phone back on might just instantly make it explode," he said as he began to kiss lower, pressing kiss after kiss to each of Armitage's vertebrae. "I might just throw it outside in the rain and say I dropped it."

Armitage hummed, wiggling his hips a bit, settling in for pampering that he very much felt he deserved, all things considered. He deserved the gentle kisses, the nips, the olive oil-lubricated slide of Ben's finger along the crest of his ass before delving inward.

Things were a blur after that. Armitage's first orgasm was on Ben's tongue, and he felt like Ben was somehow lighting him up with electricity at every point they touched.

By the time his muscles stopped spasming the pillow was soaked in drool and what Armitage would never admit to being tears, and Ben had carefully rolled Armitage onto his side, spooning him from behind as he stroked over his belly and chest. "You okay?" Ben asked as he smoothed a hand down Armitage's thigh, drawing it up so he could more easily slide his cock along his lubed skin.

"I'd be better if you were putting that cock of yours to a bit better use," Armitage said as he arched his neck backwards, nipping at Ben's jawline. This angle was luxurious, the tickle of Ben's public hair against Armitage's skin precious in a way that he wasn't willing to consider at that precise moment. What sort of pervert considered pubic hair as something endearing?

Ben had fetched the solitary condom he kept in his wallet and took a moment to roll it on before pressing into Armitage's body. If his tongue had been paradise this must surely be heaven itself. The position might have been awkward with a less well-endowed man but there was plenty of Ben to bring him to the brink of orgasm in an embarrassingly short amount of time. His throat was dry and rough from heavy breathing and moaning, but he had no intention of trying to stop.

Ben reached over him, bracing himself against the mattress as he sped up his thrusts, breathing heavily into his ear. Ben's long hair was tickling Armitage's face but he was beyond words, beyond rational thought.

Ben gasped before holding his breath. He delivered a handful more quick, deep thrusts before he came, dropping his forehead to Hux's shoulder. His skin was damp with sweat but Hux didn't mind. Not a bit.

"You are incredible," Ben muttered against his skin, still breathing heavily and sweating. The man was a bloody furnace.

"I did very little, but I will never say no to praise," Armitage said as he shifted away from Ben before he spontaneously combusted. "Come on, I want to have a bath in the Jacuzzi tub before we go to sleep."

Ben removed his condom with a poorly concealed wince. "Yeah, go start filling the tub. It will take forever."

"You won't fall asleep?" Armitage asked, arching a brow.

"No, definitely not," Ben said, tossing the condom towards the bin.

Armitage was not as confident as Ben seemed to be, but he slipped out of bed and went towards the wash room, turning on the taps and dumping the entire bottle of bubbles into the water. He dropped a couple of towels on the floor beside the tub and used the toilet before heading back out into the room.

He had been gone... minutes. Barely even that. 

Ben was asleep.

"Arse," Armitage muttered, looking for a projectile to throw Ben's way. Ultimately he decided against it, and had his bath on his own.

He himself may have dozed off in the tub, but Ben needn't know that particular detail.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a knock on the door and Ben groaned, scrubbing his hand down his face as he rolled over to his back. 

"If it's Mitaka tell him I'm dead," Armitage muttered from beside him, somewhere in the midst of his nest of pillows and the entire duvet. Ben couldn't see any part of the other man, which was disconcerting. The pillows had accepted him as one of their own. 

"I'm not telling him that," Ben scoffed. "He'll think I killed you." 

"There are worse ways to go than to be fucked to death," Armitage sighed. "That's the adjoining door not the outside door." 

Ben pulled on his boxer briefs, walking toward the door in question. 

When he pulled it open it revealed a very unimpressed-looking Dameron, a smirking Phasma behind him. "What?" Ben sighed. 

Dameron was unmoved. "You need to turn on your phone. Your dad said your voice-mail box is full and he needs to ask you about some part or another for the current built. Also your mother needs you to confirm a number of appointments for next week. Tim to do a little work, Benny boy. Get dressed." 

"Fine," Ben muttered as he threw open the door, smirking when it bounced off of Dameron's shoe. 

"Your highness the King has also announced a gathering to celebrate your departure," Dameron added. "Tomorrow night." 

"It will be horrible," Armitage lamented from the bed. Mitaka took that as his cue to enter, delivering water and medication and an awkward pat to the lump of duvet. 

"I am sure you will survive, your highness," Mitaka said softly. 

Ben fished his phone out from under the bed and switched it on, laying it down on the bed so the blankets could absorb some of the buzzing. 

"Did you confirm the aquarium, Dopheld?" Armitage asked as he poked his head out of the blankets. His hair was a mess, which was so charming Ben wanted to die. 

"I did, yes, everything is squared away for this afternoon," Mitaka said with a nod. 

"Thank you, order lunch for us please. Get my usual. Ben, what would you like?" 

Ben was mass deleting texts from Rey and he looked up. "Just... a sandwich of some kind. Nothing too weird." 

"Of course, your highness," Mitaka said with a little bow, disappearing back into the adjoining room. 

Ben messaged back his father, checked his calendar, and pointedly ignored his voice-mails. "Aquarium, huh?" Ben asked, flopping back on the bed. 

"I think you will like the ocean life a little more in the aquarium than you do on the plate," Armitage said with a shrug as he sat up. Ben's gaze trailed down the long, pale length Armitage's chest and he smirked a little when he saw the lingering bruises along his collarbone. Armitage narrowed his eyes a little when he was caught staring. "What are you looking at?" Armitage asked. 

"I'm looking at you, how hot you are," Ben admitted, smirking slightly when he saw Armitage's cheeks and chest flush. 

"You are a menace and must be stopped," Armitage said before disappearing back into his nest. 

Ben laughed before smoothing a hand up what felt like Armitage's calf. "You taking me on a date to the aquarium, Tidge?" he teased. 

Armitage kicked out under the blankets. "What did you call me?" he hissed before a pillow came hurdling Ben's way. 

"Tidge," Ben said as he rolled out of the pillow's trajectory. "It's better than Armitage and much cuter than Armpit." 

Armitage heaved out a deep sigh. "Must you? I don't do nicknames." 

"Technically not a nickname," Ben said as he crawled towards the lump of blankets that was Armitage. "More like a pet name. Something I call you because I _like like_ you." 

"You are so gross," Armitage muttered. He didn't fight Ben burrowing into the blankets to wrap him his arms, however, which Ben considered a win. 

"I think you like it," Ben said as he pressed kisses all over his face. "You definitely... _definitely_...definitely like it." 

Armitage had wrapped himself in his own fluffy prison. No amount of squirming could get him away from Ben's onslaught of affection. "Get off me... you monster... how are you so bloody heavy?" 

"... Oh for fuck's sake, the door is wide open, stop fucking with the door wide open," Dameron called from the adjoining door, kicking the rolling cart of food into the room before slamming the door closed. One more resounding 'fuck' sounded from the other side of the door. 

"Goodness, that one does have an attitude," Armitage muttered, shoving at Ben's shoulders. "Come on. Lunch then aquarium, then I suppose we must return to the palace." 

"Alright fine," Ben muttered, rolling off of Armitage and going for the food. "But that means you're going to have to leave your nest." 

Armitage climbed out of bed, following Ben over to the cart and pouring himself a cup of tea, completely nude. 

"I'm not the only menace here," Ben said, reaching down to gently pat the pert swell of Armitage's ass. He didn't really want to move his hand away, but he needed it to eat his sandwich. 

"Focus, Solo," Armitage said with a smirk before taking a sip of his tea. "We've an appointment to keep." 

Ben dragged his eyes away from the all-too tantalizing view and focused on eating his lunch. 

He was looking forward to their date. 

* * *

The aquarium was the most incredible thing Ben could ever remember seeing. He knew that the sea was important in Arkanis, they were surrounded by it, the bulk of their commerce was based on fishing. 

Ben didn't realize there were so many amazing and frankly terrifying creatures in the ocean. There was a tunnel that when they walked through they were surrounded on all sides by enormous sharks. It made been feel the smallest he had ever felt and the tiniest bit claustrophobic but Armitage was entranced so they stayed a bit longer than Ben would have chosen to stay on his own. 

There was a wall of lumiscent jellyfish that sent an unpleasant shiver down Ben's spine, and he went as quickly as he could to an area that was much less horrifying. 

He was horrified all over again when he saw a male seahorse giving birth. 

It took him longer than it should have to realize that they were alone in the aquarium. He had thought maybe it was just a slow part of the day but no, there was no one else there. It was amazing, seeing Armitage completely at ease, not having to worry about people taking pictures or bothering them while they enjoyed some of the last free time they would have together while Ben was here. 

Maybe they'd have more time in Naboo to just get to know each other, enjoy each other's company. 

Ben snapped a photograph of Armitage in front of the lionfish tank, feeling warm and content and happier than he'd felt in a long time. 

"Stop being a creep and come enjoy the bloody fish," Armitage said, turning around and holding out a hand. 

Ben put away his phone and went. 


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't want to be here," Armitage said softly, watching as Ben was passed from old woman to old woman so they could fawn over him. "Mitaka, I humble request that you stab me. I will let you choose the location, I only ask you not go for the face." 

Mitaka didn't even respond, the traitor. Instead he took away Hux's glass of wine and nodded towards the gaggle of elderly women that surrounded Ben. "Go save him. I'm sure you can find a way to get rid of them." 

"I can think of a few," Armitage muttered as he straightened out his jacket. In the time that it took for him to do that, however, a vaguely familiar looking young woman had dragged Ben out onto the dance floor. 

Ben, bless, sent a slightly panicked look around the ballroom but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. Defeated, he returned his attention to the girl. The smile on his face was not genuine at all, but she didn't seem to mind. 

He was a good dancer, Armitage already knew that. It was difficult to believe that someone so large could be so grateful, but there he was. Armitage slipped around the peripheral of the dance floor, just watching. There were photographers everywhere, snapping pictures of couples dancing. They seemed specifically interested in the newly married Prince and his wife, which was perfectly fine with Armitage. Cressida was proud as a peacock on Bertrand's arm. It also looked like she had gained a bit of weight on their honeymoon, which suited her. Perhaps she was already pregnant. Wouldn't that be nice? 

Armitage wanted another drink, but there seemed to be a running order to keep alcohol away from him. His father was probably afraid something would happen between him and Ben to start the rumor mill all over again. 

Well. He wasn't quite wrong in worrying about that. 

Armitage took a slow breath and turned to the door. No one would care if he was gone. He could go back to his rooms, cuddle with Millie, be away from this ridiculous dog and pony show. 

His move to leave was interrupted, however, by a hand on his arm. "You don't get to go if I don't get to go," Ben said softly, tugging him backwards a bit. 

Armitage stumbled back into Ben's chest. "Careful! You don't want everyone saying you tried to throw me to the ground, do you?" 

"I don't think you'd mind all that much," Ben said, the smile evident in his tone. 

"Can we at least go for a walk? Get some fresh air?" Armitage asked, turning around in Ben's arms. He blinked slowly, batted his eyes really, and watched with glee as Ben melted. 

"It isn't raining?" Ben asked, even as he followed Armitage out of the ballroom. 

Armitage shook his head a bit. "You act like you'll melt if you get wet. It always rains here, Solo. It doesn't hurt you." 

"I know that, I just didn't think the delicate little Prince would enjoy getting wet," Ben said, adopting an exaggerated accent. 

"You know as well as I do that I am far from delicate," Armitage replied before shoving open a heavy door that lead outside, to one of the formal gardens. It wasn’t quite raining, more of a fine mist that was more like a fog in the darkness. The lights in the garden made everything look ethereal, otherworldly. There was a chill in the air that promised that fall was fast approaching, and Armitage found himself leaning into the warmth of Ben's body at his side.

"This place is great for my hair," Ben said with a little smile, blowing an errand curl out of his face. It had seemed to get curlier and curlier throughout the course of the trip, but Armitage had written that off as Ben not spending time styling it.

"I do like it, you look like you belong on the cover of a tawdry romance novel," Armitage said, reaching over to tuck some of Ben's hair behind his ear.

"And how many of those have you read?" Ben asked, arching a brow.

Armitage sighed. "Oh hush, you. What else do you expect from an antisocial closet case who hates his entire family? I spend the vast majority of my life alone fantasizing about fit men, preferably shirtless, nice shoulders, whisking me away to a whole new life where I eat sweets for every meal and I never have to look at the pustule that is my father again."

Ben was silent beside him for a long moment before Armitage felt Ben's large hand slip into his own. The chill in his fingers quickly fading. Ben squeezed his hand. "So," he began, tugging him a bit closer. "you sort of view yourself as the damsel in need of rescue?"

"It's a fantasy, Solo, let me live my life," Armitage whined.

Ben laughed and leaned over to pluck a flower from a bush before presenting it to Armitage with an exaggerated bow. "Then I announce my intentions to do all that at some point, if you want. I mean... Naboo's nice enough. Very different than here. But you might like it, and if you don't, we could always go somewhere else." Ben fell silent next to him suddenly and Armitage looked over to him, frowning a bit.

"What are you doing? Are you pouting?" Armitage asked, tucking the flower behind Ben's ear. "You're allowed to live your fantasy life too, you know."

"I am just... rushing," Ben said, shaking his head. "And I reminded myself of that. Then reminded myself that I'm leaving tomorrow, and it will be a whole week before I see you again."

"It's not like we're banned from speaking to one another," Armitage said, shaking his head. "You'll get tired of me, you'll get so many messages."

"You promise?" Ben asked softly. He was vulnerable in that moment, and Armitage was breathless as he studied the sharp contours of his face in the hazy darkness. The rain started to come down in earnest but Ben didn't seem to be in a hurry to get out of it.

"I promise," Armitage said, lifting Ben's knuckles to his lips. "I'll bother you incessantly."

Ben nodded, his hair slowly getting plastered to his head. His ears poked out and rain clung to his bottom lip. Armitage wanted desperately to kiss it away.

"Come on, I can't send you back to your people sick," Armitage said, tugging Ben back up the garden path as the rain proceeded to soak them through. Armitage could feel water filling his dress shoes.

It was a good enough excuse to keep them away from the party for the rest of the evening, at the very least.

Armitage was escorted back to his quarters. He half-expected Ben to leave, to go lick his wound in his own room, but he didn't.

They undressed each other in the dark, leaving their clothes in wet piles in the floor. It didn't take long for chilled, clammy skin to become warm and sweat slick.

Armitage had begun to doze when he felt Millie hop up in bed, curling around his head as closely as Ben was curled around his body.

Strangely, he found that he didn't mind at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Ben sighed the sigh of someone not ready to return to the real world. Being on Arkanis had its ups and downs, but being with Armitage had been nothing short of a dream. A dream with a lot of really good sex.

Some of the castle's footmen had loaded his and Dameron's bags into the car and Ben was wandering through his rooms half-heartedly looking for anything that might have been left behind.

He heard Dameron's laugh from the other room as he returned. "No, Rey... Rey! I get it! It's insane. I'm not arguing that. I'm just saying... Jesus... Rey! Listen to me! I'm saying that he's not going to fucking answer your calls, and you can be patient and talk to him when he gets back. And don't... Rey, for the love of god please let me finish! Alright, just... don't say anything to anyone. You're a security risk for sure. Number one security risk."

"Hang up Poe," Ben said as he pulled on his jacket, his own powered-down phone in his pocket.

"I gotta go," Dameron muttered into the phone, hanging up even with Rey's shrill voice still coming from the other end of the line. "Well, alright... are we ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ben said, burying his hands in his pockets. He knew that he was going to be a grumpy asshole the entire trip home, but honestly he didn't care. Dameron had dealt with worse from him. "Let's go."

"Your Prince was loitering by the doors for an overwhelmingly stupid farewell, I think," Dameron said in an exaggerated whisper. "I'm going to go to the car. We have to leave soon, don't fuck, we don't have time."

"Understood," Ben said, brushing past Dameron as quickly as he could in search of Armitage.

It didn't take long. Armitage was pacing at the open front doors of the palace, his frame silhouetted by the dim morning light filtered through the pouring rain.

It was straight out of a dumb romance novel. Ben would have been charmed if he wasn't disgusted with himself for even having that thought in the first place. Fuck his own brain.

"Why are you up so early? There's no need to see us off," Ben said softly.

Armitage startled a bit, pressing a hand to his chest. "Oh, well. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come. I didn't think you'd give me a heart attack first thing."

Ben smiled slightly. "I didn't mean to give you a heart attack. What were you thinking about?"

Armitage hummed, looking back out into the rain. "Considering skiving off of my obligations for the upcoming week and just going with you. But then I'd have to convince you to skive off of your obligations for the upcoming week to pay attention to me, which is an appealing thought but unrealistic. You've had multiple people bothering you to remind you of plans."

"No," Ben sighed. "I just have the same two people calling me constantly. Dad's hit a dead end rebuilding his car and doesn't know how to look stuff up to fix it, so he needs me. Rey's just bored and has no idea how to entertain herself without me. She's needy, makes me think I need to stay away from her more often."

"I don't see that happening any time soon," Armitage said with a little smile. "That girl's rather attached to you, you know. And I think you're attached to her as well. There's nothing wrong with that. It's nice to have family who care about you, and it seems like you have quite a lot."

Ben hummed, wrapping his arms around Armitage and pulling him into a hug. "Yeah. And I'm going to tell you right now that my mother is going to like you a lot when she meets you properly."

Armitage wrapped his arms around Ben. "Is this you saying that I remind you of your mother?"

Ben froze, wrinkling his nose a bit. "Oh. No. No. God no. Take that back."

Armitage chuckled, pulling back to look into Ben's face. "Ooh, that hit too close to home, didn't it? I'll start growing my hair out now. Do you think she'll teach me how to do those braids? If she won't Rey will. You'd look rather fetching in those elaborate hairstyles as well."

"Did you get up just to make fun of me one more time before I go?" Ben asked with a little laugh. "I don't..."

Ben's words were cut off by a kiss which he happily returned. Armitage pulled away, looking into Ben's eyes for a moment before pressing another light kiss to his lips. Then another. And another.

"Alright, release him, we've got a flight to catch," Dameron said with a sigh from behind Ben. Armitage pulled away and Ben turned around in time to catch Poe dragging Finn into a hug. "See you in a bit, buddy. Prepare yourself for Hurricane Rey, alright?"

Finn, bless the boy, looked suitably terrified.

From behind Armitage, Mitaka cleared his throat. Armitage stood a bit straighter. "Right. Ben, please let me know when you arrive home safely. This went really... this went well. You were... well. Exceptional. I was impressed."

"I had hoped you were," Ben said with a little smirk. "And you went above and beyond as a host."

From somewhere behind them, Phasma snorted.

"Alright, off with you, I've got to go," Armitage said, patting Ben's chest once before shoving him back. "Safe travels, Mr Dameron."

With that, Armitage and his entourage left to get ready for their day. 

The rest of the day was a blur of travel that left Ben in a bored stupor. He powered up his datapad when he was partway home and instantly deleted the entire list of unread messages from Rey before starting a whole new thread.

**_Alright. BS_   
**

**_I didn't read any of that hysterical shit you sent so we're starting over. BS_   
**

**_Yes, we sort of hooked up. Not really dating I don't think, he seemed spooked by that idea. BS_   
**

**_When he comes to Naboo you aren't going to attack him. At all. You can be a lot and you need to tone it down a little. I want you to get along. BS_ **

**_Don't say shit to mom or dad. Definitely don't mention it to Luke. Don't tell anyone. You can talk to Poe and me about it, that's it. BS_ **

**_And I missed you. BS_ **

_**How have you been? BS**  
_

Hardly any time passed before a series of messages from Rey came through.

_Ben Solo. Don't you dare do that to me again. Don't. RS  
_

_The number of panic attacks I had. RS  
_

_You don't ignore people, and if you do at least tell them you're going offline and it's nothing personal. Ben. I have abandonment issues and you're my favorite person don't do that. RS  
_

Ben was taken aback. He hadn't realized that it was more than just her being nosy. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to try to suppress his guilt.

**_I'm sorry, Rey. I won't do it again. BS_   
**

**_Pinkies. BS  
_ **

****

_You're forgiven. RS  
_

_This isn't just because he's good in bed, right? Like, he was actually nice to you? RS  
_

_**Yeah, he was. BS**   
_

_**I really like him. It might be a problem. BS  
** _

__

_I don't see why. RS_

_Liking someone is a good thing. RS  
_

_**Yeah, like that has ever worked out for me in the past. BS**   
_

_**Did dad talk you into helping out with his car with us? That's what we're doing tomorrow. BS  
** _

__

_Yep. Luke's doing some dumb wellness retreat so I'm hanging out with you guys :) RS  
_

_And Han promised to help me fix up a speeder. RS  
_

_And by he promised to help me he volunteered you too. RS  
_

_**Luke won't let you have a speeder. BS  
** _

__

_Which is why I didn't ask Luke about it, dumbass. RS  
_

_See you soon, Ben! Tell Poe he sucks! RS  
_

Ben chuckled, putting away his datapad. "Yo Dameron, Rey said to tell you that you suck."

Poe had on headphones but looked up at Ben, narrowing his eyes a bit. "I'll take care of it," he said.

It was ominous, but Ben knew that Rey could take care of herself.


	20. Chapter 20

_So scale of one to ten, how annoying will you find me sending you messages? BS_

_I'm not going to bother you constantly or anything, I'm just ah. Already missing you a little. Which I realize is dumb. BS_

_Anyway. I made it home. I'll talk to you later. I've got so much shit my dad wants me to do for him. BS_

_Also Rey would like permission to spam you with dumb shit. You can definitely say no, she's annoying as hell. BS_

_Okay. I'll talk to you later. BS_

Ben put away his phone and walked out towards the garage. He could hear music playing and the sound of metal clanging, as well as Rey's laughter. When he went inside it was to Rey lounging on the ground by Han's knee, a line of wrenches beside her.

Han himself was half under his newest project, tinkering away. "Rey, hand me that one wrench," he said from under the car, one of his hands poking out by his hip.

Rey dropped a wrench into his wiggling fingers before looking up at Ben with a smile. "Hey sleepyhead. Your dad needs you to loosen the bolts on the motor, neither of us are strong enough to do it. Put those muscles to use."

"I can do that," Ben said as he walked over to the open hood. There was a wrench balanced on the engine and Ben frowned a little at the rusted bolts. "Are there still sodas in that fridge?" he asked Rey, leaning over to look at her. "You didn't drink all of them, did you?"

Rey bounced to her feet and went to get a can of soda for Ben, cracking it open. "Alright, tell me where to pour."

"Hit the bolts," Ben said, tapping the rustiest of them. "If dad doesn't need you reading his mind and passing you the wrench he's thinking about."

"He'll survive for a little while," Rey said as she poured the soda over the rusty bolts, watching them fizz up. "So did you sleep alright, or were you up all night pining?"

"If I don't get to ghost you, you don't get to make fun of me for liking someone," Ben said with a little shake of his head as he started working the bolts loose. "You remember how nice I was when you first had that crush on Poe?"

"You weren't nice! You said he was old and would only be interested in me if I learned to fly an airplane and got a boob job!" Rey said before raising the can of soda to her lips. "I was thirteen!" she added before taking a sip.

"Ben Solo, stop talking about your cousin's underage boobs, goddamn it," Han snapped from under the car.

"You're fucking deaf and you hear that?" Ben muttered, taking the first bolt off and dropping it into Rey's outstretched hand. "Han, shut the hell up and do whatever the hell it is you're doing under there. Why do people need to be fucking roasting me all the time, why the hell did I even come back here..."

"Oh my god you're so dramatic, calm down," Rey said with a laugh. "If you can't take it, don't dish it out. Han's the master, you opened yourself up for that, honestly."

"Both of you shut up," Ben muttered, loosening the last of the nuts. "I want a new family. When I get a new family it's over for you bitches."

"Oh please, no other family would want your ass," Han said as he rolled out from under the car. "Rey, you can toss those, I got all new hardware for the engine. No point trying to save them."

Rey dumped her handful of hardware into the trash before wiping her palms off on the thighs of her jeans. "Which parts did you want to try to save?" she asked as Han circled around to look at the engine next to Ben.

"I say take everything apart and soak the shit out of it," Ben said as he started prying loose some of the caps on the engine. "It's clear it wasn't very well taken care of but we can salvage what we can. I think there's more that can be saved than we originally thought."

"Optimism, I like it," Han said, clapping Ben on the shoulder. "I'll get a bath going for the parts and we'll see what we're working with."

"Or we can go eat lunch," Rey said, passing the remainder of the soda to Han. "And then Ben can come put the engine parts in the bath for you after."

"Volunteering me to do the work, alright," Ben sighed as Rey tugged on one of Han's hands.

"Alright, alright, lunch it is," Han said, allowing Rey to tug him back up to the palace. "Ben, come on. Tell us about Arkanis. Rey said you had a pretty good time."

"It was nice, yeah," Ben said as he followed them, trying not to think about the unanswered messages he had sent to Armitage. "The weather was shit, but that's to be expected."

"Your mom will be pleased to hear that," Han said with a nod. "She was definitely worried you'd get up to some dumb shit while you were there, but everything was quiet on that front. Rey said you and Armitage ended up getting along really well."

"Oh she did, did she?" Ben said, shooting a glare towards Rey. "Yeah. He's alright. We had a good time. He showed me some of his favorite places to hang out."

"And Ben didn't shove anyone into a giant, expensive cake, which is always a win in my book," Rey said with a smug little smile.

"I think you single-handedly have aggravated this rumor mill," Ben said as they came in the back door through the kitchens.

"Just in time, the Queen just requested lunch service," the head cook said, shoving a basket of bread into Rey's arms. "Take that into the dining room then go wash up."

Ben started to laugh but was passed a tray of roasted vegetables and given similar instructions. Han had somehow moved fast enough to dodge getting roped into service. Interesting how he was old and slow until someone needed him to do something.

Leia was already in the dining room with General Holdo and Poe, leaning back in her seat and watching the pair of them argue. When she saw Ben she smiled and stood, holding his arms open. "There you are, baby. Please interrupt."

Ben chuckled and let his mother pull him into a hug. Sure enough, Holdo and Poe stopped arguing and Leia shoved Ben towards a seat. "Sit down, sit down. Poe told me a little about your trip, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"What, Rey didn't tell you every single thing that happened like she told everyone else?" Ben said as he sat down.

"Excuse me, but you eventually stopped talking to me and at that point I started making up things," Rey said as she joined them. Han wasn't far behind, laughing lowly.

"I told her I couldn't see you convincing Prince Armitage to go skydiving, but she insisted," Leia said as she passed her plate over to Han.

"The majority of what comes out of her mouth is blatant lies, no one should believe her," Ben said as he waited on his father to finish serving his mother before filling his own plate.

"But it did go well?" General Holdo asked, which caused Poe to scoff.

Okay. Maybe Poe Dameron wasn't that bad.

"It was fine, I'm sure Poe submitted whatever reports needed to be submitted," Ben said with a shrug.

Holdo took a bite of her salad and looked decidedly unimpressed. "I did, yeah," Poe said before catching a roll that Rey tossed to him.

"I'm so glad everyone is taking this diplomacy seriously," Holdo said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Amilyn, you know they just like riling you up," Leia said, shaking her head.

"Well, to be fair, you fall for it most of the time too, Leia," Han said with a laugh of his own. "They are using skills they have honed on you."

"I definitely won't argue that," Leia said with a fond grin, surveying the table. "All in all I'd say it was a fruitful visit. So much so that I received a personal request from Prince Armitage this morning asking if he could come a few days early. He had some meeting or another fall through and he thought he'd just come here."

Ben's fork fell out of his hand. "What?" he asked, leaning over to the side to fish out his phone. He still hadn't got a message from Armitage, "When did he send that message?"

"This morning, I'm fairly certain," Leia said with a shrug. "I didn't respond because I wanted to check in with everyone, make sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience."

"No, of course not," Ben said before anyone else could speak. "He can come, for sure."

"Oh, so glad the spokesman for everyone has made that call," Poe said with a sigh.

Ben put his phone down. "I don't have anything important, and if everyone else is busy then I'll just keep him entertained." Ben turned to glare at Rey, who looked like she was priming up to say something stupid. She wilted a bit and took a bite.

"Well then, it's settled," Leis said with a nod. "I'll let him know he's more than welcome."

Ben nodded, trying his best not to smile too widely at the thought.

Armitage was going to come early.

"Head out of the clouds," Rey said with a little smile, bumping her knee against his under the table.

Ben unlocked his phone, sending another message.

_You're going to come early. I get to see you early. BS  
_

Armitage was probably busy, but he had to know that Ben was excited to see him.


	21. Chapter 21

Armitage was curled up in a lump in the middle of his bed, buried under every pillow and blanket that he had in his chambers. His phone had buzzed and buzzed until it died, but he couldn't find it in himself to get up to plug it in so it could charge.

"Your highness, you need to eat something and take your medication," Mitaka said from somewhere near the end of the bed. His footsteps clicked as he walked around the bed and snatched up Armitage's phone, apparently going to plug it in for a charge. "How long has it been since you decided you would rather be a lump than a person?"

Armitage grumbled to himself under the pile. "Ah, I have you deceived Dopheld. I have always been a lump. A useless lump."

Mitaka sighed. "You are a Prince, not a lump. Your brain's just a bit... upset with you, I think. You're thinking far too much. I have, on your behalf, contacted Queen Leia to request your visit begin a few days early."

Armitage sat up like a bolt, eyes wide. "You did what? Why in this world and the next would you do such a thing?"

Mitaka powered on Armitage's phone and shrugged. "Well, it got you to stop being a lump, didn't it? I just thought that it would be better for your brain if the anticipation was shortened a bit."

"Well no wonder he has been sending me a million messages! He's probably panicking, thinking that I'm... obsessed! Or co-dependent! You've made me look desperate!" Armitage said, his voice getting higher and higher as he spoke. He flopped back down on the bed with a groan. It still smelled like Ben a little, which made another unpleasant twist of anxiety settle in his gut alongside a spark of arousal. It was a strange combination, and Armitage covered his face with his hands.

"Have you even looked at these messages?" Mitaka asked, skepticism coloring his tone. "If he's panicking at all it's because you haven't responded to any of these messages. You are ghosting him, your Highness. You should respond."

Armitage rolled over on his side facing Mitaka. "What do they say?" he asked softly.

Mitaka looked up from the phone. "You want me to read the messages to you? Really? You don't want to keep that secret? What if he's just sent picture after picture of his penis?"

"You should only be so lucky," Armitage said, even as he felt his face flare with heat. "They were messages, that is what the alerts said. I keep no secrets from you, Mitaka." Armitage reached out for the bit of toast that sat on his bedside table. He took a small bite, brushing away the crumbs that fell on the bed as he chewed. "Look at the bloody messages. What did he say?"

Mitaka picked up the phone and seemed to be moving in slow motion. He was doing it on purpose, judging by the smile on his face. He sped up once Armitage hurled a pillow at his head. "He just let you know that he made it home safely, that he misses you... blah blah..." Mitaka said as he scrolled down. "And that he's excited you're coming early. So it seems you aren't the only co-dependent one. He very much misses you. How pathetic, the both of you."

A tension that Armitage didn't realize he was holding released and he let out a relieved sigh. "Your judgement falls on deaf ears," he said with a dismissive wave before lowering his voice a bit. "You aren't just making that up, are you? He really said all that?"

Mitaka rolled his eyes, moving away from the phone and toward the door. "You'd have your answer if you looked at your bloody phone, now wouldn't you?" he asked lightly, opening the door that lead to the drawing room. Millicent darted inside the bedroom, the bell on her collar tinkling lightly as she ran towards the bed and jumped up onto it.

Millicent daintily picked her way through the pillows and blankets and came to lay on Armitage's head, purring loudly.

"And where have you been?" Armitage asked, scratching behind Millicent's ear. Her purring intensified. "I see. Adventuring again? One of these days you're going to end up somewhere you don't wish to be, you know. You must be more careful."

Millicent began grooming his hair, still purring.

"Mitaka, please send him a message!" Armitage called out, hoping to catch his ear before he had gone too far.

There was a long stretch of silence before Mitaka reappeared in the door frame. "And what would you like me to say on your behalf?" he asked.

Armitage placed his medicine on his tongue, chasing it with a gulp of water. He cleared his throat, swatting Millicent's fluffy tail out of his face. "Tell him... tell him I'm excited to see him again too."

"Very good, your highness," Mitaka said, the amusement in his tone clear.

Armitage rolled his eyes, but didn't suppress his smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay in updating this, I had an illness and professional writing and other obligations in the way. I hope to get back in the swing of things.

Ben was bouncing on his toes, watching out the window. Armitage was due any minute. He was supposed to be paying attention to whatever meeting was going on, but he was fairly certain that Poe was taking notes for him. They'd had a talk before this meeting even started that it was highly unlikely that Ben was going to be able to pay attention at all.

Every car that passed had Ben sitting up a bit straighter. When they would keep driving past he'd wilt a bit, his gaze drawn back towards his mother and whatever it was that she was talking about. After about the third time he'd gotten excited for no reason she sighed and took off her glasses, setting them on the table. "Ben, your dad said that he'd be back at three."

"I'm not waiting on Han," Ben snapped, crossing his arms over his chest as he returned to the chair that he had abandoned pretty much the instant he'd come into his mother's office. He couldn't sit still at the best of times, and the anxiety of waiting for Armitage's arrival had his skin crawling.

"Well, he's who went to pick up Prince Armitage to bring him here, so I'd say you are," Leia said, her tone even as she watched for his reaction.

Ben's eyes widened. "What? Why... why in God's name was Han the one who went to get them? Did he not have something better to do? Like... literally anything else? Isn't he missing his nap time?"

"He can nap when he gets back, that's flexible," Leia said with a dismissive wave. Her phone buzzed. "Ah. Rey said they're pulling in now." 

"Rey went too? My father and Rey have spent close to an hour alone with..." 

"Ben... chill out," Poe said, doing his best to stop his laughter. He didn't manage to do so, which only served to make Ben even angrier. "To be fair, it was Rey's idea, and she usually gets what she wants." 

"Come on, we should be hospitable and meet them at the door," Leia said as she stood, fastening her suit jacket and smoothing it down. She cast a long-suffering glance towards Ben's wardrobe before looping her arm through his. 

Ben escorted her to the entryway, every muscle tense. "Why was it so important that I attend this meeting with you when I could have been the one to go and fetch the Prince and his team? Rey enjoys these meetings much more than I do, and realistically she's the one who does most of the PR things anyway. People like her much more than they like me." 

"That was never in question," Leia said, squeezing Ben's arm. "But popularity aside, you're the Prince. Rey isn't. Luke would absolutely lose it if he knew you were shirking your responsibilities and forcing Rey to do them." 

"If Luke cared that much then he'd be around more," Ben muttered as the footmen threw open the doors to the palace for them. Sure enough, Han's favorite sports car was tearing down the driveway, throwing up a cloud of dust behind it. "Are you the one who okayed this? Armitage has probably had no less than five heart attacks on the way. He's... cautious." 

The car rolled to a stop and the footmen stepped forward to assist with bags and opening the doors. 

Ben drew in a slow breath as he saw Armitage unfold from the car, every hair in place. He was dressed impeccably and was wearing sunglasses and a heavy tweed jacket. 

He looked like a fucking model. It really wasn't fair. 

"Prince Armitage, it is a pleasure hosting you," Leia said as she stepped forward, taking his hand in hers and catching him before he could bow. The palace photographer snapped a few pictures as he leaned in to press a kiss to each of her cheeks. "I do hope my husband didn't try to frighten you on the way home. He just likes to show off his cars." 

"I believe that your niece ensured he obeyed all traffic laws," Armitage said with a wry smile, still holding her hand. "Thank you for accepting my request to arrive a few days early. I got out of some very tedious reception or another. I think it's high time that my brother returns to his duties. Honeymoon is over, back to the real world." 

Ben smirked slightly, and Leia laughed. "Well, I don't blame you. Poor Ben doesn't have a sibling to split that sort of thing with, but that doesn't mean he doesn't do as much of it as possible with Rey." 

"She likes it," Ben said softly as Rey came up the steps. 

"We'd better get inside before Armitage catches fire," Rey said as she steered Ben out of the way of the footmen. "He may have mentioned how bright the sun is about five times. I don't think he's ever seen a sun." 

"It is quite a bit brighter here than Arkanis, leave the man alone," Han said from behind his own sunglasses, pressing a kiss to Leia's temple before leading them all back inside. "Rey, come help me find that screw I dropped in the garage. I need your child's eyes." 

"Or a magnet," Rey muttered but followed along behind Han, casting a forlorn look towards Ben and Armitage over her shoulder. 

"Ben, be a dear and..." 

"...I'll show him to the guest wing," Ben said at the same time that Leia began to speak. 

Leia smiled, pleased, and nodded. "Yes, good. Thank you. Poe and I will finish up with our discussion and check on the progress of dinner. I believe the chefs were excited about cooking traditional Arkanian fare for the evening." 

Ben wrinkled his nose. He could have gone the rest of his life never eating Arkanian food again. His glance towards Armitage betrayed an amused smirk, so it was clear that Armitage knew exactly what he was thinking. "Come on, the guest wing's this way," Ben said, nodding towards the residential portion of the palace. 

They hadn't made it far when Ben felt Armitage's fingers brush against his and his sure steps faltered a bit. He ventured a glance towards Armitage, whose sunglasses couldn't quite hide the pink of his cheeks. "Sorry, my hand got away from me," he said softly, pulling his hand back and tucking it into his pocket. 

"I really didn't mind," Ben said with a breathless laugh. "I'm sorry you were ambushed as soon as you arrived. I had no idea that Rey had arranged... that." 

"It wasn't so bad, just... a slightly different greeting than I expected," Armitage said, finally moving to remove his sunglasses. 

"And what were you expecting?" 

Armitage hugged out a laugh of his own. "There's no way in hell that I'm telling you that. Never in a million years." 

"Did you have a whole elaborate reunion planned in your head?" Ben teased. "What, something like... you're stepping off the ship and you see me, and we run into each other arms? With a lift and a spin and a dramatic kiss?" 

"If you had any intention of getting laid while I am here you'll find a way to unsay what you've just said," Armitage snarled without any true heat. 

Ben laughed, casting a quick glance back over his shoulder before reaching out to slide an arm around Armitage's waist, drawing him in close before backing him up against the wall. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you. I wanted to be." 

Armitage tilted his chin upward, his gaze dancing over Ben's face. He made no move to pull away but didn't wrap an arm around Ben's waist either. "You are a very busy man. I understand that. And you're here now to greet me. However, may I be frank?" 

"Are you usually anything but?" Ben asked, arching a brow. 

Armitage mirrored the action. "Well. True. But I really must say that I've had to wait a frankly embarrassing length of time to get a kiss from you." 

"You could ask for one if you want one so badly," Ben said, curious to see how far he could take the teasing. 

"Asking for kisses? Who do you think I am?" 

Ben hummed, brushing his nose against the line of Armitage's. They were breathing the same air again, and everything felt right for the first time in days. "Well, polite, for one. What, would you rather beg for them? I didn't want to make you beg but..." 

"Tease," Armitage sighed, slipping one of his arms around Ben's waist and taking a fistful of his sweater in hand, holding him in place. "Stop."

"Stop what?" Ben asked with a little smile, brushing his lips against Armitage's. Armitage opened his lips against Ben's, begging with everything but his words. "What do you want me to stop?"

"You know exactly..." Armitage began, but Ben surged forward to kiss him before he could finish that sentence. Ben kissed him slowly and deeply.

Armitage's hand slid up Ben's back before it settled between his shoulder blades.

Ben lost track of how long they were making out in the hallway, but soon enough Armitage sank his teeth into Ben's bottom lip. "Take me to bed, Ben. Should I say please?"

"You don't have to, but it wouldn't hurt," Ben said, taking a step back and holding Armitage's hands. "I think it would sound nice coming from your lips."

"There's something sexy and alluring I could say about come and my lips, but we've got quite a while to get there," Armitage said, going along with Ben.

"So I'll show you the guest room and then take you to mine if that's okay," Ben said. "Unless you'd like to just..."

"We can skip the guest room, take me to yours," Armitage said.

Ben looked back at him, a mischievous smile on his face. He changed directions, heading towards his wing instead.

They had a while before dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

Armitage took a slow breath as he heard the slight snick of Ben's bedroom door closing. He looked at the messy tangle of sheets and pillows and smiled slightly before he felt Ben's arm slide around his waist from behind. Ben pressed a line of kisses up his neck before drawing their bodies closer together. 

"I can tell that you missed me," Armitage said softly as he rolled his hips against the cradle of Ben's hips. "A lot, it seems." 

"Not enough to call to ask you to come early, but it was a good idea and I applaud the initiative," Ben muttered against the lobe of his ear. "A real go-getter. Taking what you want." 

Armitage hummed, his eyes sliding closed. "I haven't yet. I don't have a very good gauge on who exactly you'd like me to be for you in bed." 

"I want you to be yourself, take whatever you want," Ben said as he nosed against his pulse point, one of his hands sliding down to rest over the buckle of Armitage's belt, his pinky sliding down the zipper line. 

"But why aren't you taking what you want?" Armitage asked softly, swaying a bit in Ben's arms. "I'm right here, close enough to touch." You don't want to touch more?" 

"No, come on... come on..." Ben said softly as Armitage spun in his arms, wrapping his arms around Ben's neck. "If you want me to touch you just ask." 

"Am I going to have to tell you to do everything? Breathe in, breathe out, move your hand... a little lower..." Armitage began, a slight whine of complaint in his tone. Ben growled slightly and surged forward, catching Armitage's bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, biting down. Armitage drew in a surprised gasp before he was drawn into a proper kiss. 

He pulled Ben towards him, falling back onto the mess of a bed and drawing Ben down with him. Ben's hands moved down his sides before unfastening Armitage's belt, pulling it loose and tossing it aside. 

Ben smiled against his lips before pulling down the zipper to his trousers, his long fingers dipping inside them. "We don't have much time before Rey shows up looking for us." 

"Then why on earth are you wasting time talking?" Armitage gasped, arching his hips upwards to shed his trousers. "I want your mouth, then I'll give you mine." 

"Alright, okay..." Ben gasped against his lips before moving downward, his hands already moving to pull Armitage's cock from his briefs. 

He didn't have much warning before Ben's fingers were wrapped around the base of his cock, and his lips were wet and hot around the head. 

Ben was... well. Enthusiastic. His movements were impatient but purposeful, his tongue curling around the head of Armitage's cock as he toyed with the ridge there. Every brush of his tongue and lips, every suckle and slide, rocked through Armitage's body like jolts of lightning. 

It all built up much faster than Armitage wanted. He wanted to savour the frankly fantastic blow job he was receiving, but he also wasn't terribly keen on Ben's kid cousin storming through the door trying to catch them in a compromised situation. Armitage tightened his grip on Ben's hair and held him in place, thighs quivering as he came against the roof of Ben's mouth. 

Ben's eyes were closed, his mouth open and tongue out. Armitage fought the urge to smear his own ejaculate over Ben's plush lips and flushed cheeks. He wasn't some sort of animal who needed to mark his territory. Armitage began to tell Ben that he wouldn't be offended if he spat out his mouthful but Ben, bless, swallowed as he opened his lust-darkened eyes. 

Fuck. Fuck. No one should be allowed to look so perfect having just swallowed sperm. 

"Stand up, get up," Armitage hissed, dropping his hands from Ben's hair to his shoulders. He shoved at them until Ben's brain came back online and he stood, bringing a hand to cover his raging erection as he looked back over his shoulder towards the door. "There isn't anyone coming, love, I just wanted you to fuck my mouth," Armitage said as he swatted Ben's hand away, lifting his dick with dainty fingertips. He blew a cool stream of air against the head of his dick before leaning in, pressing a kiss to the very tip. 

"Oh fuck..." Ben gasped, which Armitage took as a good sign. Ben's long fingers slid along Armitage's scalp before resting against the back of his head. He moved his hips slightly, testing the waters, and Armitage let out a pleased sound of encouragement, flicking his eyes upwards to try to meet the other man's. Ben's gaze was dark and heavy like a touch. "God... look at you..." Ben said softly, moving one hand to stroke the hollow of Armitage's cheekbone as he slid down to take as much of Ben's cock as he could manage. 

Ben's cock was huge. It made Armitage's whole body hot, the spongy head pressing against his soft palette. The sound that escaped the other man as his hips began to move made Armitage shuttered, and his braced himself so that Ben could do as he liked. 

It didn't take long before Ben's movements were no longer smooth and steady, but faster and more erratic. Armitage rested his hands on Ben's hips and let out a pleased hum, closing his eyes to brush away the tears that had formed there. 

Ben made a strangled sound and pulled away. Armitage gasped and tried to pull him back in but Ben was coming across his lips and cheek. "Sorry... fuck, I'm sorry..." Ben gasped, moving to try to wipe away the mess he'd made. Armitage smirked, letting Ben carefully wipe the come from his face before Armitage slowly and deliberately licked his lips. Ben made another wounded sound before stepping back. "Come on, we should get cleaned up," Ben said in a tone that suggested it was the very last thing in the entire universe that he wanted to do in that moment. 

Armitage followed Ben to the en suite and wet a flannel to wipe his bright red face. There would be no mistaking what they had been up to, at least if they looked at Armitage too closely. His fair skin was always a giveaway. 

Ben, the great bastard, looked perfect. His lips always looked well-fucked, and his hair was always a mess. There was nothing amiss at all in his appearance, especially once he'd tucked his dick back away. 

A shame, really. 

Armitage held the cold flannel to his face to try to cool his skin. Ben smirked a bit as he watched him in the reflection of the mirror. "Stop staring at me," Armitage muttered from under the flannel. 

"You like it when I stare," Ben said with a smile, leaning against the bathroom counter. 

"You're ridiculous," Armitage said, shaking his head. 

Ben laughed, throwing his head back. God, he was so fucking perfect. 

Armitage was in trouble. 


End file.
